From Me, For You
by Cho Youngie
Summary: Chap 6 up date END Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun , akankah mereka bisa melewati rintangan yang mendera rumah tangga mereka? ZhoumixKyuhyun/GS
1. Chapter 1

**From Me, For You**

**Author : Cho Youngie a.k.a Nakamura Ayumu**

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Jung( Tan ) Kyuhyun/ KuiXian

Zhoumi as Tan Zhoumi

Victoria f(x) as tan song Qian

Huang Zi Tao as Tan Zi Tao

Kim Jaejoong as Jung Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Lee donghae

Kim Kibum

Dan bakal nambah lagi,hehehe

**DECLAIMER**

#Semua yang ada didunia ini milik Tuhan#

**WARNING**

Menerima saran dan kritik yang membangun. Segala kekurangan adalah milik Author, kelebihanya milik Alloh SWT. Membaca FF ini bisa berdampak mual-mual dan panas dalam!Awas FF abal!

**From Me, For You**

**CHAPTER 1**

Pagi hari yang cerah secerah hati Author ( kekeke ). Matahari menyinari bumi kita sehingga mambagi kehangatannya pada orang-orang yang sedang menikmati kegiatan paginya dengan indah seindah wajah Author ( hehehe ). Sesosok namja berparas ikan sedang menyiapkan beberapa peralatan untuk menyambut kedatangan tamu-tamu yang akan dengan senang menikmati hidangan yang disediakan di kedai tempat ia bekerja. Sebut saja namja berparas ikan itu dengan Lee Donghae . Tak jauh dari namja ikan, sesosok yeoja manis nan imut ( yah 11:12 deh ama Author,hehehe) tinggi semampai (satu meterpun tak sampai #PLAK!) dengan kulit pucat, pipi yang chubby dan jangan lupa bibirnya yang merah kissable melantunkan sebait tembang yang sangat ! dan jangan lupa kain lap yang menempel pada pundaknya yang sesekali ia gunakan untuk membersihkan wajahnya, ehem maaf membersihkan meja-meja yang sudah tertata rapi dalam kedainya.

" Bengawan Soloooooooooo….riwayatmu iniiii…i…i..i…i…i…

Sedari duluuuu…u…u…u…u…u..ja-"

" Yak! Kyu! Apa-apaan itu?! Kau mau merusak lagu eoh?!". Teriakan Donghae menginterupsi lantunan lagu gadis yang ternyata bernama lengkap Jung Kyuhyun.

" Emang aku ngapain oppa?" Tanya Kyuhyun kalem.

" Kenapa lagunya kamu putus-putus gitu sih, kenapa jadi sedari duluuuu..u…u…u…u…" Jawab donghae seraya menirukan cara kyuhyun bernyanyi.

" Aku kan cuma niruin apa yang aku dengar dari kaset yang aku dengerin kemarin oppa, dan bunyinya emang gitu! ". sahut Kyuhyun sebal sambil memanyun-manyunkan bibirnya yang sexy, free and single#plak!

" Kaset yang mana? ". Tanya donghae.

" Tuh.. " Kyuhyun menunjuk satu keping kaset dengan cover yang sudah berdebu dan hampir lumutan.

" Yah kalo itu sih, kaset bajakan yang kubeli 4 tahun yang lalu…Pantes aja nggak bener, pasti udah nggak lancar bunyinya..Ya udah ganti lagu aja Kyu! "

" oke deh…ehem..ehem…kami….pramuka Indonesiaaaa…manuasia panca-" Kyuhyun mulai melantunkan lagu barunya.

" Yah!kenapa malah nyanyi Himne Pramuka dodol! Nggak usah nyanyi deh!" Kesal DongHae.

" Ish…oppa gimana sih! Tadi suruh nyanyi.." Kesal Kyuhyun dengan pipinya yang digembungkan, membuat Author yang melihat bulatan pucat kemerahan itu jadi ingin mencubitnya.

" Ta-"

" Anyeooong Hae Oppa, Kyuhyunnie…". Obrolan HaeKyu terpotong oleh sapaan lembut dari seekor, eh maksudnya seorang yeoja cantik, berkulit seputih salju dan memiliki senyum yang dapat meruntuhkan tembok hati Lee Donghae. Yeoja itu bernama Kim Kibum.

" Bummieeeeeeee….Boshipoooo…." Donghae berteriak heboh hendak menerjang kibum seakan ia tidak bertemu Kibum selama berabad-abad lamanya. Padahal baru 18 jam tak bertemu. Untuk menghindari kejadian yang tidak diinginkan, dengan tanggap Kyuhyun akhirnya mengambil tindakan sigap menoyor kepala Donghae dengan segenap jiwa raga dari arah kanan. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Donghae oleng kekiri sampai ia terjatuh.

BRUUK

" Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan Kyu! ". Donghae berteriak marah seraya menahan sakit yang mendera sekujur tubuhnya.

" Bukan muhrim Oppa…dilarang peluk-peluk tau…" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan polosnya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

" Pagi Bummie Eonnie…wah eonnie bawa apa?" Sapa Kyuhyun kepada Kibum dan mengabaikan teriakan protes dari Donghae.

" Ah ini…aku bawa buah-buahan, paman memetiknya dari kebun dan menyuruhku menyerahkan padamu dan Jae Ahjuma ". Kibum menyerahkan satu keranjang berisi apel dan jeruk pada Kyuhyun.

" Ah tidak perlu repot-repot eonnie, lagi pula aku tidak suka buah-buahan".

"Be-Benarkah?" Kibum sedikit kecewa.

" Ehehehe aku sukanya buah beneran eonnie, bukan buah-buahan,hehehe" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan cengiran khasnya.

" Yak! Kau hampir membuat Bummieku sedih Kyu!". Teriak Donghae galak.

" Yak! Ikan! Kenapa kau suka sekali berteriak-teriak padaku!Kau ada masalah denganKu eoh?!" Balas Kyuhyun menantang.

Terjadilah keributan antara yeoja evil dengan namja ikan yang tampan. Kibum dengan sabarnya mencoba melerai mereka namun apalah daya kekuatanya tak cukup untuk menahan pertengkaran evil dan ikan yang sedang kalap. Dia benar-benar butuh bantuan seorang pawang evil sekaligus pawang ikan.

PLETAK!PLETAK!

Ada yang tahu itu suara apa? petasankah Kibum? Kibum menggeleng. Dan marilah kita melihat kedua pasangan setan dan ikan yang sedang bertengkar. WOOW!(author lebai) mereka diam tanpa kata sodara-sodara. Ternyata karena sebuah sentuhan sayang dari spatula yang dipegang oleh seorang yeoja yang baru saja masuk dari pintu belakang kedai.

" Apa yang kalian lakukan eoh?! Menghancurkan kedaiku! Bagaimana mungkin kalian melakukan itu.. Kalian tahu, ini adalah harta peninggalan Yunho satu-satunya yang tidak dirampas oleh keluarganya setelah ia wafat. Kenapa kalian setega itu..? Kenapa..kenapa!?...huks..huks…wuuuuu..". Wanita berwajah cantik dengan kulit putihnya yang memukau dan bibirnya yang semerah tabung gas pemadam kebakaran, menangis terbahak-bahak, ahem maaf menangis tersedu-sedu maksudnya.

Yeoja berumur 45 tahun ini bernama Jung Jaejoong. Ia adalah wanita yang melahirkan Jung Kyuhyun dari suaminya Jung Yunho yang telah meninggalkan anak dan istrinya 5 tahun lalu. Jung Yunho merupakan pewaris Jung Corp yang terkenal sukses, akan tetapi karena ketidaksukaan keluarga Jung kepada Jaejoong, setelah Yunho meninggal dalam suatu kecelakaan mobil semua harta milik Yunho ditarik kembali oleh keluarganya. Miris sekali bukan. Untung saja Yunho sudah membelikan Jaejoong rumah atas nama Kyuhyun, putri semata kakinya eh semata wayangnya deng,hehe. Yah walaupun rumahnya tidak tergolong sangat mewah tetapi cukup nyaman untuk ditinggali mereka bertiga saat mereka berlibur. Tentu saja hal itu ketika ayah Kyuhyun masih hidup. Sekarang rumah itu sudah menjadi tempat tinggal tetap Kyuhun dan Ummanya. Mau bagaimana lagi, hanya rumah ini yang tersisa. Selain itu Yunho sangat perhatian, ia tahu istrinya suka memasak maka jadilah pria tampan dengan mata musang itu membelikan sebuah kedai untuk dikelola istrinya ketika sedang ingin. Tetapi sekarang kedai inilah yang sudah menghidupi Kyuhyun dan Ummanya. Lalu siapakah namja berparas ikan bernama Donghae dan yeoja berparas seperti putri salju itu? Mereka adalah pegawai yang membantu di kedai Jaejoong. Mereka bersahabat dengan Kyuhyun sejak Kyu pindah rumah ke pulau Jeju ini. Ya, mereka lebih tua 2 tahun dengan Kyuhyun. Dan Mereka itu sepasang kaki eh sepasang kekasih lhoh. Oke kembali kecerita.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya bosan, ia sudah hafal dengan perangai Ummanya yang terlalu berlebihan. Kyuhyun akan begitu lemah jika sudah berhadapan dengan Ummanya yang menangis dengan menyebut nama mendiang ayahnya. Tapi bukan Kyuhyun namanya kalau tak bisa membalas perbuatan Ummanya.

" Hiks..hiks…Um-ummaaaaaa…huweeeeeeeee, maafkanlah putrimu yang berdosa ini umma…kyu…emang nakal…kyu emang durhaka…wuuuu…maafkan Kyu ummaaa, Kyu sayang Appa…Kyu janji deh nanti nggak nakal lagi..wuuuu..hiks…hiks…". Tangis Kyuhyun mendramatisir.

" huks..eh..Kyu cuma sayang sama Appa..?" Tanya Jaejoong masih sesunggukan.

" Enggak ko…Kyu juga sayang umma…kalo nggak percaya, umma boleh deh masak ikan bernama Donghae kalo kyu nakal lagi…". Ucap kyu menitikan airmata buayanya.

" Yah! Kenapa aku!" Teriak Donghae tidak terima seraya menunjuk hidungnya sendiri yang nggak mancung-mancung amat.

" Ish, sudah-sudah! Kyu, Hae, dan Bummie, ayo bantu umma menyiapkan semuanya " Ajak jaejoong yang sudah kembali kedunianya. Donghae pun membantu membawa belanjaan yang baru saja dibeli jaejoong ke bagian dapur. Disusul oleh Kibum yang akan membantu jaejoong memasak dan Kyuhyun meneruskan pekerjaanya mengelap meja tamu.

" Lhoh Wookie dan Yesung belum datang? Tumben sekali mereka belum muncul " Tanya jaejoong perhatian.

" Mereka kan naik Kura-Kura Umma, jadi nyampenya lama…" Jawab Kyuhyun nggak nyambung.

" Ya sudah, telepon mereka Kyu. Umma takut terjadi sesuatu pada mereka .". Sahut jaejoong bijak.

" Ne,Ne Umma…"

" Aku sudah menelepon Mereka Umma…" Lapor Kyuhyun.

" Benarkah? Mereka mengatakan apa Kyu?"

" Saat aku telpon mereka menjawab Telepon yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada diluar jangkauan, gitu Umma..". Jawab Kyuhyun kalem. Jaejoong memijat pelipisnya pertanda galau dengan jawaban anaknya yang ngawur, akhirnya Jaejoong pergi kedapur untuk memasak.

" Itu bukan jawaban mereka, Kyu pabbo! Itu operator dodol!". Donghae menoyor kepala Kyuhyun.

" yak! Kibum eonnie..lihat apa yang namja ikan ini lakukan padaku!dia sangat kasar!segeralah putuskan ikan cucut ini eonnie!" Lapor Kyuhyun pada Kibum seraya memberikan tatapan maut pada Donghae. Kibum hanya tertawa melihat tingkah namjachingunya dan Kyuhyun yang sudah dianggap dongsaengnya sendiri yang kekanak-kanakan.

Tap,tap,tap!

SREK!BRAK!

" Selamat da- yak! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan pintunya!" Kyuhyun hampir saja membungkukan badannya untuk menyapa sampai akhirnya ia berteriak karena kelakuan sang namja jangkung berambut merah dengan hidungnya yang kelewat mancung dan senyuman sejuta wattnya yang dapat manerangi Indonesia sampai Korea Selatan tanpa adanya bantuan lampu yang menyala di malam hari.

Namja jangkung yang ternyata bernama Tan Zhoumi malah meletakan jari telunjuknya didepan mulutnya sebagai tanda diam untuk Kyuhyun. Zhoumi melihat jalan didepan kedai Kyuhyun dengan was-was. Dan setelah itu beberapa wanita baik itu remaja, dewasa sampai ahjuma-ahjuma, mereka berlari melewati tempat persembunyian Zhoumi. Kenapa pria tampan sembunyi? Hey siapa yang tidak kenal Zhoumi penyanyi, actor dan model asal China yang sering menyabet penghargaan untuk banyak nominasi yang dinanti-nantikan seorang entertain. Apalagi ia memiliki senyum yang memukau bahkan mengalahkan killer smile Kim Kibum.

" Yak! Kau apa yang kau Lakukan eoh?!Mau merusak kedaiku ya?!". Bentak Kyuhyun galak yang tak tahu kondisi seraya berkacak pinggang.

"…" Zhoumi malah terlena dengan pandangan yang ia dapatkan. Bayangkan saja sesosok yeoja manis nan imut dengan kulit putih pucat yang dihiasi sedikit rona merah dibagian pipinya karena agak kesal dan rambut ikalnya kecoklatan yang tergerai indah menutupi sebagai pundaknya dibalut dengan dress sederhana berwarna putih yang menutupi kaki jenjangnya sebatas lutut.

"Yak! Kenapa diam eoh!". Bentak Kyuhyun membuyarkan keterpesonaan Zhoumi.

" A-aku…Mianhe…sebenarnya ak-". Zhoumi mencoba menjelaskan.

" kyu kenapa kau perlakukan tamu dengan begitu sih!" Donghae yang mendengar teriakan kyuhyun langsung keluar dari dapur untuk melihat kondisi Kyuhyun bersama Kibum yang mengikuti dibelakangnya.

" Mianhe tuan…maafkan sikap teman saya. silakan duduk." Donghae mencoba beramah tamah pada Zhoumi. Zhoumi pun akhirnya memilih duduk

" tuan mau pesan ap-, OMO! Bukankah kau Zhoumi penyanyi asal china yang terkenal itu?" Teriak Donghae heboh seraya memeluk Zhoumi dengan erat. Kyuhyun yang menyaksikanpun hanya bisa terbengong dan kemudian mengajak Kibum menuju dapur seraya berbisik dengan memeluk punggung Kibum.

" eonnie, kau harus bersabar. Aku benar-benar tidak yahu kalau hae Oppa akan semudah itu jatuh cinta pada pria tampan…kau harus segera memutuskanya eonnie, baru bertemu aja sudah main peluk begitu, bagaima-". Bisik Kyuhyun seraya mengajak Kibum kedapur. Kibum hanya mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

"Yak!Kyu aku dengar apa yang kau katakan, aku dengar!". Teriak Donghae menghentikan bisikan Kyuhyun.

" Hehehe, kau mendengarnya Oppa, aku tidak tahu "

" Memangnya kau tidak kenal dia Kyu?" tanya Kibum yang masih bingung dengan perkataan Kyuhyun tadi.

" Memang siapa dia?"

" Kau tidak tahu Kyu!dia Zhoumi! Penyanyi hebat dari China itu" sahut Donghae. Yang sedang dibicarakan hanya memasang senyum andalanya yang membuat pipi Kyuhyun dihiasi rona merah.

" Apa dia sehebat itu?" tanya Kyuhyun menutupi rasa salahnya. Zhoumi tersenyum melihat tingkah imut Kyuhyun.

" Ah maafkan aku nona, aku sedng dikejar fans tadi sehingga menutup pintu kedaimu dengan tidak sopan. Aku hanya berniat sembunyi. Jeongmal Mianhe…". Zhoumi menjelaskan sikapnya yang membuat Kyuhyun marah dengan sopan. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin merona dibuatnya.

" Kau juga harus minta maaf Kyu". Donghae menambahkan. Kyuhyun Justru masuk kedapur, 15 menit kemudian ia keluar dengan membawa semangkuk bubur ayam buatanya.

" Ini, sebagai permintaan maafku. Kutraktir ku makan semangkuk bubur ayam!". Kyuhyun meletakan semangkuk bubur ayam dengan malu-malu.

" Ah terimakasih nona..eum…"

" Jung Kyuhyun imnida" Kyuhyun yang tahu maksud Zhoumi buru-buru mengenalkan dirinya denngan senyuman manis dibibirnya.

" Begitulah pertemuan pertamaku dengan Gege-mu itu mei-mei ". Kyuhyun mengakhiri ceritanya pada Amei, adik dari Tan Zhoumi yang sekarang telah menjadi adik iparnya. Ya, 1 tahun setelah mereka bertemu mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih dan 2 tahun kemudian mereka menikah. Saat ini pernikahan mereka sudah menginjak umur 11 Tahun. Kyuhyun yang biasa dipanggil KuiXian oleh Zhoumi bahkan sudah memiliki 2 anak dari Zhoumi. Anak pertama berjenis kelamin perempuan bernama Tan Song Qian sudah berumur 10 tahun dan anak kedua laki-laki bernama Tan Zi Tao berumur 5 tahun.

" Aku harus pamit Meimei, aku tidak yakin Mimi-ge sudah makan, ia akan selalu menungguku untuk makan malam ". Pamit kyuhyun seraya mengusap kepala Amei dan memegangi perutnya yang sudah membesar. Ia sedang mengandung anak ketiganya dengan Zhoumi. Umur kandungannya sudah 5 bulan sekarang.

" Baiklah , Ayo aku antar pulang ciecie..". Amei menggandeng kakak iparnya yang tengah hamil itu menuju mobilnya.

" Mei hati-hati jangan terlalu ngebut…" Kyuhyun menasehati.

" Baiklah ciecieku yang cantik..". Amei tersenyum dan menolehkan pandanganya pada Kyuhyun.

BRAAAAAAAAKKK!

TBC

A/N : semangat pagi sodara-sodaraaaaaaaaaa!

Ehehehehe, sebenarnya saya sempat sedih dengan menghilangnya FF saya di FFn yah tapi apalah daya Tuhan sudah berkehendak. Mungkin saya kurang amal baik kali yaaaaaa… untuk itu sodara-sodara sebangsa dan setanah air saya Repost ini FF dengan harapan masih ada yang mau baca. Kalo nggak ada ya udah nggak ta lanjutin… nggak ada semangat soalnya…

Boleh minta review pliss^^


	2. Chapter 2

**From Me, For You**

**Author : Cho Youngie a.k.a Nakamura Ayumu**

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Jung( Tan ) Kyuhyun/ KuiXian

Zhoumi as Tan Zhoumi

Victoria f(x) as tan song Qian

Huang Zi Tao as Tan Zi Tao

Tan Amei as Zhoumi's sister (OC)

Tan hangeng

Kim Heechul as tan Heechul

Dan bakal nambah lagi,hehehe

**DECLAIMER**

#Semua yang ada didunia ini milik Tuhan#

**WARNING**

Menerima saran dan kritik yang membangun. Segala kekurangan adalah milik Author, kelebihanya milik Alloh SWT. Membaca FF ini bisa berdampak mual-mual dan panas dalam!Awas FF abal!

" Begitulah pertemuan pertamaku dengan Gege-mu itu mei-mei ". Kyuhyun mengakhiri ceritanya pada Amei, adik dari Tan Zhoumi yang sekarang telah menjadi adik iparnya. Ya, 1 tahun setelah mereka bertemu mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih dan 2 tahun kemudian mereka menikah. Saat ini pernikahan mereka sudah menginjak umur 11 Tahun. Kyuhyun yang biasa dipanggil KuiXian oleh Zhoumi bahkan sudah memiliki 2 anak dari Zhoumi. Anak pertama berjenis kelamin perempuan bernama Tan Song Qian sudah berumur 10 tahun dan anak kedua laki-laki bernama Tan Zi Tao berumur 5 tahun.

" Aku harus pamit Meimei, aku tidak yakin Mimi-ge sudah makan, ia akan selalu menungguku untuk makan malam ". Pamit kyuhyun seraya mengusap kepala Amei dan memegangi perutnya yang sudah membesar. Ia sedang mengandung anak ketiganya dengan Zhoumi. Umur kandungannya sudah 5 bulan sekarang.

" Baiklah , Ayo aku antar pulang ciecie..". Amei menggandeng kakak iparnya yang tengah hamil itu menuju mobilnya.

" Mei hati-hati jangan terlalu ngebut…" Kyuhyun menasehati.

" Baiklah ciecieku yang cantik..". Amei tersenyum dan menolehkan pandanganya pada Kyuhyun.

BRAAAAAAAAKKK!

**From Me, For You**

**Author : Cho Youngie a.k.a Nakamura Ayumu**

**CHAPTER ****2**

Dirumah keluarga Tan sepertinya sedang di landa duka. Terbukti dengan adanya dua namja yang terbaring ditempat tidur yang agak besar jika diisi satu orang, denngan berbalut sprei putih bermotif panda dalam berbagai pose yang imut. Dari kamar dengan pintu bertuliskan "Tao Panda Imut" terlihat aura-aura menyedihkan menguar dari dalamnya. Namja imut bermata panda dengan surai hitam kelam sekelam suasana hatinya sedang menangis sedih, dimana tangisanya terdengar sangat menyayat hati. Sepertinya kejadian yang telah menimpanya benar-benar membuat hidupnya menderita. Sedangkan tepat disebelahnya terdapat namja dewasa yang terlihat sedang mendekap namja bermata panda dengan sayang seraya memberikan belaian lembut pada punggungnya. Walaupun terlihat sedang menenangkan namja panda, tetapi air mata tetap mengalir dari sudut mata namja dewasa itu. Namja dewasa itu terus memberikan kecupan kecil pada puncak kepala namja bermata panda yang ternyata adalah anak keduanya yang bernama Tan Zi Tao. Ya, namja dewasa ini adalah Tan Zhoumi, suami sah Tan Kyuhyun atau yeoja yang biasa dipanggil dengan KuiXian. Mengapa mereka menangis dikamar? Yah si kecil Tao masih belum bisa menerima keadaan.

" Hiks..hiks .. ummaaa…kenapa umma ninggalin Tao…"

"Appa…Tao sayang umma tapi kenapa umma meninggalkan kita…."

"ummaaaa huks…Ta-tao sayang ummaa, jangan tinggalin Tao ..wuuuuu…huks..ummaaaaaaaa, Tao janji akan tidur tepat waktu,tao..tao akan..hiks hiks nurut sama ummaaa…" Tangis Tao terputus-putus karena saking kejernya.

" Ssshhh…uljima baby…umma akan sedih jika Tao terus menangis seperti ini…Tao tidak mau membuat umma sedihkan?" Zhoumi mencoba menenangkan anak laki-lakinya. Tao pun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabanya.

Meskipun tak dipungkiri hatinya juga merasa sakit melebihi apa yang dirasakan anaknya. Dadanya sesak menahan kesedihan yang sedang dialaminya. Ia tahu bahwa sang istri sangat berharga. Apakah ia sanggup hidup tanpa istrinya? Itulah pertanyaan yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Ia sungguh tak akan sanggup tanpa isrinya yang manis nan imut berada disisinya. Mengapa takdir mempermainkanya seperti ini. Bolehkah Ia menyalahkan Tuhan?

CEKLEK

" Appa…Tao…". Gadis berponi dengan rambut lurus berwarna kecoklatan membuka pintu kamar Tao.

" Qiannie…kemarilah..jangan bersedih sayang…" Zhoumi mengalihkan pandanganya yang masih berlinang air mata pada Song Qian atau gadis yang sering dipanggil dengan nama Victoria oleh teman-temanya. Victoria memutar bola matanya bosan.

" Yak! Apa-apaan kalian berdua! Kalian terlalu berlebihan!Umma hanya sedang pergi membeli perlengkapan bayi dengan Mei ahjuma dan Halmoni!Kenapa kalian sampai menangis begitu! Umma hanya pergi sebentar " Protes Victoria yang tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan ayah dan adiknya yang begitu berlebihan.

Hey ummanya hanya pergi saat makan siang bersama dengan Amei dan Mama Zhoumi, Tan Heechul. Heechul memaksa Kyuhyun membeli perlengapan bayi dan mengajak Amei juga. Salahkan saja Heechul yang begitu menantikan cucunya lahir. Padahal usia kandunganya baru lima bulan. Bukanya itu terlalu cepat? Tapi mau bagaimana lagi tak ada yang bisa menghalangi keinginan seorang Tan Heechul kecuali suaminya Tan Hangeng.

" Salahkan saja Ummamu yang pergi terlalu lama, sehingga membuat kami begitu merindukanya. Padahal Ummamu tahu kalau apppamu ini begitu membutuhkan ummamu dirumah, setelah seharian ini tak bertemu ummamu karena bekerja" Zhoumi mencoba bembela diri dan anaknya seraya menghapus air matanya.

" Hu-umh,Tao juga ingin umma" Tao mengangguk dengan polos membuat rambut hitamnya bergerak-gerak lucu.

"Hhhh.. kalian ini…Umma ada dirumah Halmoni, tadi Mei ahjuma menelpon kalau umma akan segera pulang bersama Mei ahjuma. Halmoni pergi bersama Haraboji sehingga tak bisa mengantar umma tadi sore" Vic hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar jawaban ayahnya. Iapun bermaksud kembali kekamarnya sebelum matanya menangkap bahwa ayahnya itu masih menggunakan kemeja kerjanya yang berwarna biru muda masih langkap dengan dasi yang menempel di lehernya. Untung saja ia sudah memandikan adik laki-lakinya tadi sehingga tao sudah wangi dan bersih.

" Appa…sebaiknya mandi dan ganti bajumu, umma tidak akan suka melihat appa masih dengan baju kerja Appa "

" Melepaskan dasi dan menyiapkan baju appa adalah tugas ummamu, appa tidak mau ada yang melepas dasi appa selain ummamu, dan appa akan mandi jika ummamu sudah menyiapkan airnya". Zhoumi menjawab dengan santainya.

" yak Appa! Kau bisa menularkan sifat manjamu pada Tao. Kenapa harus begitu! Ingatlah appa, segala kelakuanmu akan ditiru oleh anak-anakmu!ish..". Vic berkacak pinggang.

Sepertinya sifat galak Kyuhyun menular pada anak perempuanya,hihihi. Zhoumi hanya bisa terkekeh kecil dengan sikap Victoria yang hampir mirip istrinya itu. Sedangkan Tao hanya mendengarkan dialog Ayah dan kakak perempuanya seraya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya imut.

" Tapi kau tidak menirunya kan" Zhoumi masih membela diri.

" Itu karena aku sudah besar appa. Tapikan Tao masih kecil Appa!".Balas vic sengit.

" Aaaaaaaaaa Tao sudah besar noonaaaaaaa!" Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengggembungkan pipinya. Benar-benar menggemaskan.

" Ne, ne Tao sudah besar sampai-sampai noona harus berlari-lari untuk menyuruhmu mandi"ucap Vic berkacak pinggang.

" noona jahaaat…huweeeeeeee appaaaaaaaa" . Tao menumpahkan tangisnya dalam dekapan Appanya.

" ssssssshhhh… jangan menangis Tao, katanya Tao udah besar…tak boleh menangis ne…" Zhoumi menenangkan Tao dan tak lupa memberikan deathglare terbaiknya untuk anak perempuanya. Vic hanya memutar bolamatanya bosan.

BRAAAAAAAAAAK!

" Kami Pulaaaaaaaang …!" Teriak Amei yang baru saja masuk rumah Zhoumi. Kyuhyun hanya bisa terkekeh melihat tingkah adik iparnya yang kelewat bersemangat itu.

Mendengar teriakan Amei. Zhoumi dan Tao tergesa-gesa turun dari kasur dan keluar kamar Tao dengan semangat. Mereka berebut ingin dapat pelukan Kyuhyun yang pertama.

" Ummaaaaaaaa!"

"KuiXiaaaaaaaaaaannn!". Teriak Zhoumi dan Tao bersamaan. Vic yang dibekang mereka hanya geleng-geleng kapala. Sementara Kyuhyun menyambut anak-anak dan suaminya dengan senyuman manisnya yang dapat membuat author jatuh dalam dekapan Kyuhyun ( author digoreng zhoumi ). Sementara Amei hanya dapat geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah kakak dan keponakanya yang berlebihan.

" Bogoshipoooooooooooooooo…" Teriak kedua ayah dan anak itu.

Zhoumi berhasil meraih pinggang Kyuhyun dan memeluknya disebelah kanan sedangkan Tao hanya bisa memeluk kaki kiri Kyuhyun karena memang tinggi badanya hanya bisa mencapai sebatas itu. Kyuhyun tentu sangat senang mendapat sambutan seperti itu, apalagi kalau author mau berbaik hati mau memeluknya juga, pasti kyuhyun tambah seneng deh (kekeke).

" lhoh Qiannie…ada apa chagi?". Pertanyaan kyuhyun sukses membuat Tao dan Zhoumi merengut. Bagaimana tidak kesal padahal mereka sudah berjuang berlari dari kamar Tao menuju arah pintu rumah mereka dengan sekuat tenaga sampai titik darah penghabisan. Semua itu hanya untuk dapat perhatian Kyuhyun yang pertama. Tapi kenapa malah anak perempuanya yang mendapatkanya. Padahal ia tidak melakukan apapun selain geleng-geleng kepala dari tadi.

" A-aku juga ingin dapat pelukan umma" Vic mengucapkanya dengan lirih seraya menundukan kepalanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum meluihat tingkah anak perempuanya yang begitu manis.

" Ne, kemarilah…".

Merekapun berpelukan ala Teletubbies. Amei sangat senang dengan pemandangan yang ada dihadapanya. Ia ingin seperti mereka ketika ia sudah berkeluarga. 'mereka memang keluarga yang bahagia' batin Amei seraya menyunggingkan senyumanya yang tak kalah manis dengan senyum Author.(nyehehe).

# di dapur rumah keluarga Tan #

" KuiXian . . kau sedang melakukan apa hmm?". Zhoumi muncul dengan badanya yang suda segar dan wangi, kemudian melingkarkan lengan kekarnya kepinggang ramping sang istri seraya mengecup pipi cubby Kyuhyun dengan penuh sayang. Tak lupa tangan satunya mengelus perut buncit kyuhyun dengan gerakan memutar. Hal itu tentu menjadi penyebab munculnya semburat merah dipipi Kyuhyun. Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun tambah imut meskipun sedang hamil. Padahal mereka sudah menikah selama 11 tahun, tetapi perlakuan manis Zhoumi entah kenapa masih saja membuat Kyuhyun tersipu. Kalian tahu? setelah acara berpelukan ala teletubbies tadi, Kyuhyun dengan telaten membuka dasi sang suami, menyiapkan air untuk mandi suaminya dan tak lupa menyiapkan pakaian untuk dipakai Zhoumi. Tipikal istri yang berbakti bukan? Itu karena author yang mengajarkannya pada Kyuhyun (kekeke).

" Membantu Meimei memasak, bukankan anak-anak dan Mimi-ge belum makan malam eoh?" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

" Biar aku dan Qiannie yang membantu Amei, kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah .."

" menyiapkan makan malam untuk keluargaku tersayang tak akan membuatku lelah ge-, lagi pula Qiannie harus mengerjakan PRnya. Gege temani saja Tao ..." Kyuhyun mencoba berargumen.

" Zhou-gege benar ciecie...lagi pula aku tidak begitu butuh bantuan. Aku bisa mengyelesaikan masakan ini dengan baik " Amei mencoba membujuk Kyuhyun untuk beristirahat.

Mendengar dukungan dari sang adik. Dengan hati-hati Zhoumi meraih tangan istrinya merebut bahan makanan yang sedang diolah oleh istrinya, dan meletakanya. Setelah itu Zhoumi menempatkan lenganya dipunggung dan belakang paha istrinya, menggendongnya ala bridal style menuju ruang tengah dimana Victoria sedang mengerjakan PRnya dan Tao sedang duduk di karpet coklat tebal untuk menonton TV dengan memeluk boneka pandanya yang berukuran sedang.

"wooaaaaa gege!" Kaget Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mau tak mau melingkarkan kedua lenganya pada leher sang suami karena tidak ingin terjatuh dan menyebabkan anak dalam kandunganya dalam bahaya. Amei yang melihat adegan ZhouKyu yang membuat Author iri hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia melihat gegenya yang begitu sayang dengan istrinya.

Zhoumi mendudukan istrinya disofa yang ada diruang yang sama dengan Tao yang sedang menonton TV. Zhoumi duduk disamping istrinya dengan lengan yang tetap melingkar dipinggang istrinya. Kyuhyun mengelus perutnya saat dirasakan anaknya beraktivitas dalam perutnya.

" gege- sepertinya anakmu menendang-nendang " kyuhyun tersenyum lembut.

" Anak Kita KuiXian" Zhoumi menekankan kata kita pada kalimatnya. Kemudian mengikuti kegiatan sang istri untuk mengelus perut istrinya dengan sayang.

" aaa Tao juga mau merasakanya umma..." tao berlari kecil meninggalkan boneka pandanya saat mendengar perbincangan ayah dan ibunya. Vic pun yang merasa tertarik, setelah menyelesaikan PRnya ia langsung berlari menuju ummanya dan duduk disebelah adiknya. Kemudian mengikuti apa yang dilakukan ayah dan adiknya untuk mengelus perut umma tersayangnya.

" Aku heran, bagaimana Umma bisa jatuh cinta pada Appa yang manja.." tanya Vic dengan spontan. Ia benar-benar penasaran.

" Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu Qiannie?" Zhoumi mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan memasang wajah kesalnya pada Vic. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah putri dan suaminya. Vic hanya mengangkat bahunya.

" kau mau tahu Qiannie?" Kyuhyun mnjawab pertanyaan vic dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Zhoumi. Vic hanya tersenyum dibarengi dengan anggukan kepala sebagai jawaban.

" Eh, Tao juga ingin tahu ummaa..maukah umma menceritakanya?" Tao memiringkan kepalanya membuatnya terlihat imut dan jangan lupa mata pandanya yang menatap ummanya memohon. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan keinginanya untuk mencubit pipi Tao karena gemas. Zhoumi mengacak rambut Tao dengan sayang dan mencubit kecil hidung Vic. Ia harus adil kan?

" Baiklah akan umma ceritakan ne..."

" Ne..." Jawab Tao dan Vic serempak. Zhoumi mengecup pipi istrinya dengan sayang.

**TBC**

**A/N : Akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk update chap 2 nya^^**

**Adakah yang menanti-nantikanya?(nggak ada)**

**YESUNGdahlah kalo nggak ada…**

**Oya saya cuma mau ngasih tau mungkin FF ini akan saya lanjutin di Blog Pribadi saya yang masih ecek-ecek.**

**Hal itu berkenaan karena FF saya yang Chap 1 hilang dan saya harus post lagi. Jujur saya agak sedih, sedih banget malah…**

**Yang berminat bisa buka blog saya dengan alamat jalan pemuda no 117**

**Hehehehe oke ini alamatnya **

**choyoungie (Chingu bisa wordpress dan com dibelakanganya ****^^ )**

**Balasan Review Chap 1**

**Resiana**

Ini udah lanjut kok ^^

**Ellie**

Udah nih^^

Wah chingu Pro pak SBY ternyata kekeke

**Choikyu**

Rizkeeeeeeeeem!#hug and kiss

Udah di lanjut ni sayooong,kekeke. WonKyunya sabar ya… WonKyunya bisa di baca kalo kamu udah nyuciin piring di rumahku sebayak 13 kali, dapet WonKyu dah…hehehe

Tunggu aja ndul^^

**Mhiakyu**

Ini udah dilanjut chingu…makasih ya udah baca^^

**Rikha-chan**

Dah tahu jawabanyakan suara apa hehehe^^ ini udah dilanjut, tapi kilatnya nggak bisa, coba nanti aku minta kilat ama chen EXO M hehehehe ^^v

**Rahma**

Makasih saeng uda mau baca…#peluk rahma saeng

hehehe jadi malu akuh…kekeke#pinjem rok Kyu buat tutup muka

Hayooo…mengingatkan kamu ama apa…hayooo…kekeke

**Lee sica**

**Ini udah dilanjut^^**

Makasih udah suka and baca FF abal ku ini… aku bisanya apdet FF chingu kalo asap nggak bisa, ntar dikira kebakaran lagi..kekekeke

**Zakurafrezee**

Hahaha iya udah punya 2 mau tiga malah

Kecepetan ya? Niatnya setiap chap nanti ada flash backnya sih…hehehe

Tapi jadinya malah kaya gini..kekeke..ini udah lanjut Chingu…^^

**Maknae Lovers**

Ini udah dilanjut Chingu^^

**Guest**

Gimana?gimana? udah tahu yang terjadikan? kekeke

**Reviewnya pliiiiiiiiisss ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**From Me, For You**

**Author : Cho Youngie a.k.a Nakamura Ayumu**

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Jung( Tan ) Kyuhyun/ KuiXian

Zhoumi as Tan Zhoumi

Victoria f(x) as tan song Qian

Huang Zi Tao as Tan Zi Tao

Tan Amei as Zhoumi's sister (OC)

Kim Jaejoong as Jung Jaejoong

Lee DongHae

Dan bakal nambah lagi,hehehe

**DECLAIMER**

#Semua yang ada didunia ini milik Tuhan#

**WARNING**

Menerima saran dan kritik yang membangun. Segala kekurangan adalah milik Author, kelebihanya milik Alloh SWT. Membaca FF ini bisa berdampak mual-mual dan panas dalam!Awas FF abal!

" Aku heran, bagaimana Umma bisa jatuh cinta pada Appa yang manja.." tanya Vic dengan spontan. Ia benar-benar penasaran.

" Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu Qiannie?" Zhoumi mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan memasang wajah kesalnya pada Vic. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah putri dan suaminya. Vic hanya mengangkat bahunya.

" kau mau tahu Qiannie?" Kyuhyun mnjawab pertanyaan vic dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Zhoumi. Vic hanya tersenyum dibarang dengan anggukan kepala sebagai jawaban.

" Eh, Tao juga ingin tahu ummaa..maukah umma menceritakanya?" Tao memiringkan kepalanya membuatnya terlihat imut dan jangan lupa mata pandanya yang menatap ummanya memohon. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan keinginanya untuk mencubit pipi Tao karena gemas. Zhoumi mengacak rambut Tao dengan sayang dan mencubit kecil hidung Vic. Ia harus adil kan?

" Baiklah akan umma ceritakan ne..."

" Ne..." Jawab Tao dan Vic serempak. Zhoumi mengecup pipi istrinya dengan sayang.

**From Me, For You**

**Author : Cho Youngie a.k.a Nakamura Ayumu**

**CHAPTER ****3**

Suasana yang cerah dan membahagiakan memang selalu menyelimuti kedai milik yeoja cantik bernama Jung Jaejoong. Seperti hari ini, kedainya selalu saja ramai dikunjungi beberapa pelanggan setianya. Bukan hanya koki dan pelayanya saja yang memikat. Akan tetapi kualitas kelezatan makanan yang tersedia di kedai ini sanggup memanjakan orang-orang disekitarnya. Namun hari ini terlihat agak berbeda dari biasanya. Lihat saja ke meja paling pojok sebelah kanan, disana sepertinya sedang ada pertunjukan menarik.

Bayangkan saja jika ada setan imut yang sedang mencak-mencak berteriak marah seraya bekacak pinggang. Tunggu, jika seseorang marah pasti ada pihak yang beruntung mendapatkan kemarahanya kan? Tentu saja ada, ia adalah seekor koala merah yang tampan, bahkan Authorpun ingin memilikinya ( author digoreng Kyuhyun ). Ya koala itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan ( lebai ) adalah Tan Zhoumi. Namja tak beruntung ini hanya bisa memandang setan imut bernama Jung Kyuhyun dengan sabar. Bagaimanapun ia amat menyukai, ani lebih tepatnya mencintai yeoja manis nan galak bernama Jung kyuhyun. Kalian bisa sebut Zhoumi gila, tapi itulah yang sedang dialami Zhoumi. Sejak ia bertemu dengan yeoja manis nan galak ini, ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengalihkan pikiranya sebentar saja. Bahkan dikala ia akan beranjak tidur, pada langit-langit kamarnya terus tergambar wjah manis nan imut sang pujaan hati. Berlebihan memang, tapi itulah kenyataanya. Sehingga sejak pertemuan itu ia mulai rajin mengunjungi kedai Jaejoong hanya untuk bertemu Kyuhyun, tentu saja menikmati makanan Jaejoong menjadi pilihan kedua dari alanya berkunjung ke kedai ini.

" Aish! Apa hari ini Mimi-_ge_ juga mengingkari jadwal _gege! Gege_ tahu? Manajer gege akan menelponku dan memarahiku jika gege terus begini...aish..." Kyuhyun menjerit Frustasi.

Sejak kedatangan Zhoumi ke kedai ini memang mereka menjadi berteman dengan baik. Bahkan Kyuhyun telah dikenalkan dengan manajer Zhoumi dan mengenalnya dengan baik. Zhoumi pun telah mengenal umma Kyuhyun dengan baik. Jaejoong sudah menyayangi Zhoumi seperti menantunnya sendiri. Hehehe sepertinya ia memang menginginkan Zhouni menjadi menantunya. Tidak hanya umma Kyuhyun saja bahkan teman dekat Kyuhyun. Zhoumi hampir mengenalnya dengan baik, seperti Donghae, Kibum, Ryeowook dan Yesung.

" KuiXian tenang saja, aku sudah minta ijin pada manajer _ge_- kok" Zhoumi tersenyum menenangkan.

" Hhhh...Lalu alasan apalagi yang gege gunakan untuk kabur kemari?! _Gege _bahkan sudah mencoba semua menu masakan umma termasuk yang tidak disediakan di kedai ini! " Kyuhyun masih tampak kesal dengan perilaku Zhoumi yang meninggalkan jadwalnya yang begitu padat hanya untuk ke kedainya.

Zhoumi memang selalu saja beralasan ingin mencoba menu tertentu di kedai Jaejoong untuk menemui Kyuhyun. Zhoumi masih belum berani untuk mengatakan bahwa dirinya ingin menemui Kyuhyun yang manis nan imut ini.

" Aku hanya berpamitan kesini dengan alasan ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting pada Jaejoong _ahjuma_, dan itu benar-benar sangat mendesak " Jawab Zhoumi dengan senyuman andalanya. Dan hal itu sontak membuat Kyuhyun menaikan satu alisnya heran.

" yak! Apa gege bermaksud menggoda _Ummaku_ eoh?! Jangan bilang _gege_ ingin menjadi suami _umma_ku dan itu berarti menjadi _Appa_ku! Jangan berharap kau bisa menjadi _Appaku!_ Langkahi dulu mayat Donghae _Oppa_ jika kau berniat ja appaku! Hosh ..hosh.." nafas Kyuhyun terengah-engah karena berbicara terlalu panjang dengan emosi yang memuncak. Zhoumi hanya melongo mendengar serentetan kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Kyuhyun.

PLETAK!

" yak! Anak nakal! Apa yang kau lakukan pada suamimu! Apa pantas seorang istri memperlakukan suaminya seperti itu eoh!" Jaejoong menggetok kepala Kyuhyun dengan sendok nasi yang ia bawa dari dapur.

" di-dia bukan suamiku ummaaaaa..." Jawab Kyuhyun sedikit takut seraya mengusap-usap kepalanya yang baru saja mendapatkan ciuman sayang dari sendok nasi ummanya.

Zhoumi berdiri berusaha melerai umma dan anak yang bertengkar.

" Ah bukan masalah yang besar kok _Ahjuma_, hehehe, tidak perlu sampai begitu pada Kui Xian..." Zhoumi mencoba membela gadis yang dicintainya.

" Ck! Lihat Kyu Mimi bahkan masih tetap saja membelamu.." Jaejoong masih melanjutkan omelanya.

" Sebenarnya _Ahjuma_, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan pada ahjuma" Zhoumi menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

" Eh...Aku? bicara denganku? Ada apa Mi..? Tidak biasanya" Jaejoong menunjuk hidungnya sendiri.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa memberikan tatapan tajam pada Zhoumi. Mengantisipasi dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Zhoumi pada _ummanya_. Siapa tahu saja Zhoumi mau mengatakan kalimat lamaran untuk _ummanya._ Dia benar-benar akan menjadi orang pertama yang menentang hubungan ZhouJae ini.

PLETAK!

" jangan melihat suamimu dengan tatapan seperti itu Kyu.., baiklah katakan saja Mi..tak usah malu-malu...". Jaejooong kembali menggetok kapala Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipinya seraya mengelus-elus kepalanya yang baru saja mendapatkan ciuman penuh cinta dari sendok nasi milik Jaejoong.

" Anoo.. sebenarnya..aku ingin mengajak Kui Xian pergi hari ini, apa _Ahjuma _mengijinkannya?" Zhoumi memasang tampang harap-harap cemas.

" APA!? Kau mau mengajak Kyuhyun tinggal bersamamu dan menikah denganmu?!tentu saja Mimi aku sangat mengijinkanmu...kau memang suami yang baik.." Teriak Jaejoong heboh.

Blush

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah mendengar ucapan ummanya, bagaimana ummanya bisa begitu frontal mengucapkan hal itu. Apa ummanya benar-benar ingin membuangnya dengan memberikanya pada Zhoumi.

" Yak! _Umma!_ Bagaimana mungkin _Umma_ melakukan itu! _Umma_ lupa? Aku anak perempuan satu-satunnya! " Kyuhyun berteriak frustasi untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

" _Umma_ ingat kok Kyu..Lalu? " Ucap umma Kyuhyun seraya menatap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi imutnya.

Kyuhyun ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya kepelukan author (kekeke)

" Kenapa _Umma_ bisa dengan mudahnya mengijinkan aku dibawa pria sembarangan!Apa _Umma_ sedang mencoba membuangku dengan cara memberikanku dengan namja Koala ini eoh?" Teriak Kyuhyun tak terima.

PLETAK!

Jaejoong kembali mengayunkan sendok nasinya kekepala puteri satu-satunya itu.

" Mimi bukan pria sembarangan Kyu! Dia menantuku! Itu berarti suamimu! " kata jaejoong berkacak pinggang.

BLUSH!

Kembali Kyuhyun merasakan wajahnya memanas ketika Jaejoong mengklaim Zhoumi sebagai menantunya. Zhoumi yang sudah tidak sabar untuk mengajak Kyuhyun kencan menginterupsi kegiatan ibu dan anak yang cantik-cantik secantik author.

" Emm.._ah-ahjuma.._bagaimana apa boleh aku pergi dengan Kui Xian sekarang?" Tanya Zhoumi takut-takut.

" Tentu saja Mi! " jawab Jaejoong ceria dengan memberikan geplakan di punggung Zhoumi.

" Kau tunggu sebentar ya Mi, aku akan mendandani anak evil ini…aku tak mau kau malu karena anak ini tampil lusuh seperti ini…aku saja malu punya anak selusuh Kyu..hihihi…" Jaejoong menyeret Kyuhyun kerumahnya.

" Tap-tapi…_ahjuma…" _Zhoumi tak sempat mengatakan apa yang ingin dikatakannya karena Jaejoong keburu menyeret Kyuhyun kerumahnya. Jarak rumah Kyuhyun memang tak terlalu jauh dari kedainya. Tapi tetap saja Zhoumi sudah sangat ingin berkencan dengan Kyuhyun. Ia sudah menanti-nanti datangnya hari ini.

" Bersabarlah Mi…, mereka akan cepat kembali kok..ah, sebaiknya kau susul saja Kyuhyun kerumahnya…kau pasti akan lebih mudah mendapatkan hatinya,,kekeke" Donghae yang baru saja muncul mencoba memberikan solusi untuk kegalauan Zhoumi.

" Kau benar..Terimakasih…" Zhoumi tersenyum girang.

o0O0o

" Kenapa aku harus berdandan segala _Umma._.memang umma tahu kemana Mimi-ge akan membawaku ? " Tanya Kyuhyun dengan memasang wajah sebal.

" Tentu saja kencan _pabbo!_ Atau kau lebih suka Zhoumi membawamu ke China, mengenalkanmu dengan kedua orang tuanya dan menikah detik itu juga hmm…?" Jaejoong memberikan sentuhan terakhir berupa lipgloss rasa strawberry pada bibir Kyuhyun.

BLUSH! Untuk kesekian kalinya Kyuhyun memerah.

" _Ummaaa.."_ Kyuhyun berteriak manja.

" Emm.. kenapa_ Umma_ begitu ingin aku dengan Mimi-ge menikah?" Akhirnya Kyuhyun menyuarakan kata hatinya.

Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatan menyisir rambut Kyuhyun. Meletakan sisirnya dan memegang kedua pundak Kyuhyun.

" Kau harta paling berharga yang umma miliki, tidak ada yang lebih berharga darimu Kyu.." Jaejoong menghentikan kalimatnya untuk menahan air matanya.

" untuk itu, _Umma_ mau putriku ini mendapat suami yang sangat mencintainya melebihi cintanya pada diri sendiri, seperti Zhoumi " Jaejoong menyeka air matanya yang mulai menetes.

" Bagaimana Umma tahu? "

" Tatapan matanya saat melihatmu sama seperti tatapan mata _Appamu_ saat melihat _Umma_…dan kau juga tahu bagaimana _Appamu _begitu mencintai kita hingga nafas terakhirnya.." Jaejoong mengelus pipi Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

" A-aku…bagaimana jika ia tak menyukaiku Umma? Kami terlalu berbeda, aku seperti bebek buruk rupa yang kotor…sementara ia itu bagaikan angsa yang menawan…Aku tak yakin Mimi mencintaiku sedalam itu.." Kyuhyun mengatakan kegalauanya seraya meremas-remas dressnya.

" Zhoumi pasti sudah mempersiapkan jawaban dari pertanyaanmu tadi, kau harus melihatnya sendiri bagaimana Zhoumi menunjukan cintanya padamu.."

" maksud_ Umma_?"

" Apa masih belum cukup dengan Zhoumi menyempatkan waktunya disela jadwalnya yang padat untuk menemuimu…dan jangan lupa jarak Seoul dengan Jeju tidaklah dekat…"

" Itu kan karena dia ingin makan masakan Umma.." Jawab Kyuhyun sebal jika mengingat alasan yang dikatakan Zhoumi setiap ia datang ke kedai.

" Itu hanya alasan saja kyu…sebenarnya Ia ingin menemuimu..ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu…itulah mengapa ia mau membantumu melayani tamu di kedai kita! Ish kau pikir di benar-benar menyukai Umma eoh?" Jaejoong mendelikan matanya.

TING TONG TING TONG

Zhoumi POV

Aku menekan belnya dengan tak sabar. Aku benar-benar ingin menghabiskan waktuku berdua saja dengan KuiXian ku. Ah apa ia mau menjadi miliku? Menjadi ibu dari anak-anaku? Aku benar-benar berdebar-debar. Lebih gugup dari pada menunggu pengumuman SNMPTN (kekeke).

CEKLEK

" ah Mimi kau sudah datang?..masuklah, aku akan memanggil Kyuhyun.." Jaejoong ahjuma ternyata yang membukakan pintu.

" _Ne ahjuma_" aku menundukan kepala pada Jaejoong ahjuma.

" Apa kau menunggu lama Mimi-ge?" Suara yang begitu merdu terdengar ditelingaku. Segera kutolehkan kepalaku kearah sumber suara tersebut. Mataku terbelalak lebar.

Ya Tuhan..manusiakah gadis yang ada di depanku ini? Kenapa Engkau menciptakannya dengan begitu sempurna. Lihatlah, yeoja dengan paras yang manis nan imut, dengan guratan warna merah dipipinya yang chubby dan bibir merah mengkilat ( mungkin efek lipgloss ) dipadu dengan mata indahnya yang berwarna coklat dan bulu matanya yang lentik. Rambut coklat ikalnya yang panjang ia gerai hingga menutupi sebagian pundaknya, bandana berwarna senada dengan bajunya menambah kecantikan yang memang sudah ia dapat dari lahir. Kulitnya yang pucat dengan tinggi badanya yang semampai. Dibalut dengan dress berwarna merah maroon yang menutupi kaki jenjangnya sebatas lutut, makin membuatnya terlihat putih nan anggun. Benar-benar seperti author#plak hehehe.

Zhoumi POV End

" Mimi-ge?" Kyuhyun mencoba menyadarkan Zhoumi dari keterpesonaanya.

" hihihi...sepertinya Zhoumi tersihir oleh kecantikan mu Kyu.." Jaejoong terkekeh dengan ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Zhoumi.

" Ah.._mi-mianhe.._Aku…" Zhoumi hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya, tak tahu harus berkata apa.

" Baiklah Mi, kau boleh membawa Khyuhyun sekarang. Tapi ingat! Kau harus mengantarkanya pulang sebelum jam 9 malam, Arraseo?" Jaejoong mengingatkan.

" Baiklah _ahjuma_... " Zhoumi memperlihatkan senyuman sejuta wattnya.

" Umma... kami pergi dulu..." Pamit Kyuhyun.

" _Ne,_ hati-hati di jalan.." Jaejoong mengantar kepergian ZhouKyu sampai pintu rumahnya.

o0O0o

Zhoumi melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Sesekali ia tersenyum mengingat disebelahnya duduk sesosok yeoja manis yang telah lama menarik hatinya. Tidak begitu berbeda dengan Zhoumi, Kyuhyun pun melakukan hal yang sama. Senyuman selalu tersungging dibibir merahnya, membuatnya semakin terlihat manis.

" emm Mimi-ge, sebenarnya kita mau pergi kemana? " Tanya Khyuhyun dengan hati-hati.

" Aku masih belum menentukanya,hehe.." Zhoumi tersenyum inosen.

" Yak! Kenapa begitu?" Kyuhyun sedikit jengkel.

" Apa ada tempat ingin kau kunjungi Kui Xian?" Zhoumi balik bertanya.

" Bagaimana jika kebun binatang? " Kyuhyun antusias.

" Emm... _ne_, setelah itu kita ke akurium raksasa apa kau mau..?" Zhoumi memasang senyum andalanya.

" Emm!' Kyuhyun mengangguk membuat poninya bergerak-gerak imut.

o0O0o

" Woaaah hari ini aku sangat senang gege! Terimakasih untuk hari ini.." Kyuhyun tersenyum senang seraya menjilat es krim rasa coklat yang sedang ia pegang. Ya saat ini Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi masih berada di kebun binatang. Mereka sedang duduk di bangku taman kebun binatang yang lumayan sepi. Mereka memilih istirahat setelah berkeliling untuk melihat-lihat binatang yang ada di kebun binatang ini. Beruntung sekali, karena hari ini kebun binatang tak begitu ramai pengunjung. Sehingga Zhoumi tak perlu penyamaran yang ekstra untuk menutupi dirinya.

Sudah lama sekali Kyuhyun tak merasa sesenang ini. Mungkin karena pergi bersama Zhoumi sehingga Kyuhyun merasa sangat-sangat senang. Tapi kebahagiaan tidak hanya terjadi pada Kyuhyun. Zhoumi pun merasakan hal yang sama. Merasa begitu bahagia. Bahkan jika ini hanya mimpi ia benar-benar tidak ingin bangun. Dan jika ia bisa, ia akan meminta pada Tuhan untuk menghentikan waktunya. Terdengar gombalkan.

" Sama-sama Kui Xian, Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau ingin pergi ke kebun binatang? " Zhoumi menyuarakan rasa penasaranya.

" Ah, itu karena terakhir kali aku, _Appa_ dan _Umma_ pergi bersama, kami ke kebun binatang. Entah kenapa aku jadi begitu suka kebun binatang. Lagi pula bukankah hewan-hewan itu begitu lucu _gege..?_" Kyuhyun menjilat es krimnya lagi.

" Kau benar, mereka begitu lucu dan menggemaskan tetapi aku lebih suka jika melihat KuiXian" Zhoumi tersenyum sendiri mendengar kata-katanya yang terdengar gombal. Tapi itu kenyataanya. Kyuhyun sempat melongo sesaat, kemudian ia bisa mengusai keadaan.

" Benarkah? Aku pikir Mimi-ge akan lebih suka jika melihat_ Ummaku_,hehehehe" ledek Kyuhyun.

" Ah, apa kita tidak jadi ke akuarium raksasa _gege_...?" Kyuhyun melanjutkan pembicaraanya.

" Tentu saja Jadi KuiXian..._kajja,kajja_.." Zhoumi menarik tangan Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Zhoumi tak tahu bahwa dibelakang punggungnya Kyuhyun sedang merona dengan perlakuanya.

o0O0o

Kyuhyun memandang takjub ikan-ikan yang sedang berenang ria di atas kepalanya. Ia heran kenapa ada orang yang sempat membuat akuarium sebesar ini? Dan hei bagaimana mereka memasukan ikan-ikan dan terumbu karang didalamnya..lalu,lalu bagaimana airnya dialirkan? Apa menggunakan jasa sedot air laut? Ish benar-benar.

" KuiXian...ada apa?" Zhoumi sempat khawatir dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang tidak seperti bisanya.

" Mimi-ge...tidakkah kau merasa aneh dengan ikan-ikan itu?" Kyuhyun berbisik ditelinga Zhoumi.

" Apa yang aneh Kui Xian? Ikan memang harus tinggal di air.." Zhoumi ikut-ikutan menjawab dengan berbisik.

" bukan itu Mi-ge, tapi apa kau tak berfikir bahwa mereka itu benar-benar mirip dengan Donghae _oppa_? Hihihi" Zhoumi hanya bisa terkekeh mendengar pembicaraan iseng Kyuhyun.

" Ah Kui Xian, kau tunggu disini senbentar ya. Ada yang ingin kulakukan. Kau tetaplah berdiri disini oke?" Zhoumi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

" ne, hati-hatilah Mimi-ge, jangan lupa kirim surat,hehehe" Kyuhyun melambaikan tanganya pada Zhoumi seraya melontarkan kalimat iseng.

Selama lima menit Kyuhyun hanya melihat-lihat ikan-ikan yang sedang berkajar-kejarran mengelilingi akuarium. Mungkin jika Donghae oppa ada disini ia akan ikut berkejar-kejaran dengan mereka,kekekeke. Begitulah kira-kira yang ada dalam benak Kyuhyun. Tak lama kemudian munculah seorang penyelam yang sepertinya ia kenal muncul di dalam akuariaum. Ia membawa sekotak makanan ikan dan dipunggung ada sebuah bendera yang masih tergulung.' Pasti jika ada Donghae Oppa, ia akan berebut untuk mendapatkan makanan seperti ikan-ikan itu. Kemudian penyelam itu mengibarkan bendera yang ia bawa. Dalam bendera itu tercetak jelas tulisan yang sangat besar dan mencolok. Tulisanya sangat singkat tetapi memiliki makna yang begitu dalam.

'_**WO AI NI, KUI XIAN'**_

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya. Tak lama alisnya berkerut. Kemudian terdengar suara dari pemandu wisata akuarium raksasa itu.

" para pengunjung, hari ini kita sangat beruntung. Kita dapat melihat Zhoumi penyanyi asal dari Cina melakukan suatu tindakan yang sangat mengesankan. Pria yang sedang menyelam ini adalah Tan Zhoumi "

" Kyaaaaaaaa!Zhoumi _Oppa_!" Teriak beberapa pengunjung.

Kyuhyun makin mengernyitan dahinya ketika kedua tangan Zhoumi membentuk tanda hati dari dalam akuarium. Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandanganya kesekitarnya. Ada yang bertieriak-teriak histeris karena dapat melihat Zhoumi secara langsung. Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendekati pengunjung namja yang tak jauh darinya. Ia mendekati namja dengan tubuh tegap nan atletis dengan lesung pipinya yang menambah ketampananya ketika ia tersenyum.

" Anoo...mian..apa aku boleh bertanya?" Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraanya dengan sopan.

" Ne, nona ada apa?" Jawab sang namja tak kalah sopan.

" Itu...yang ada di bendera itu, tulisan itu apa artinya ya?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan polosnya pada namja itu. Ternyata Kyuhyun tak menguasai bahasa China sama sekali (kekeke, sama ama author dong #Tos bareng Kyuhyun)

Namja itu tersenyum memperlihatkan lesung pipinya.

" Artinya, Aku mencintaimu KuiXian.." namja itu tersenyum melihat ekspresi polos kyuhyun.

PLETAK!

Seorang yeoja bermata kelinci menjitak kepala namja yang ternyata bernama Siwon itu.

" Yak! Siwon _Oppa_! Berani-beraninya kau menytakan cinta pada yeoja lain sementara kau sudah bertunangan!" Teriak yeoja kelinci yang bernama Sungmin itu. Lalu meninggalkan Siwon dengan kesal.

" _Cha-chagiya_ kau salah paham..." Siwon lantas mengejar tunanganya, Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa melongo melihat drama yang tersaji di depanya tadi. Kyuhyun mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya agar ia tersadar dari kegiatan sakral melongonya.

" Beruntung sekali _yeoja _bernama KuiXian itu..." Kata salah seorang pengunjung.

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya kepada pangunjung itu. Ia berfikir dengan keras. Tunggu dulu, arti dari kalimat itu adalah aku mencintaimu KuiXian. Dan KuiXian itu sama dengan Kyuhyun, Itu berarti mimi-ge mencintai Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun adalah aku. Jadi bisa disimpulkan Mimi-ge mencintaiku!

"_OMO_!Mimi-ge mencintaiku!" Teriak Kyuhyun heboh dengan menutup mulutnya dan matanya yang membulat sempurna.

" Apa _eonnie_ yang bernama Kui Xian?" Tanya seorang pengunjung.

" Bukan, aku Kyuhyun tapi Mimi-ge suka sekali memanggilku dengan nama Kui Xian.." Jelas Kyuhyun tanpa sadar.

" benarkah? Lalu apa jawaban_ eonnie _? " Tanya pengunjung itu mengundang perhatian yang lain.

" eh apa Mimi-ge perlu jawaban? Diakan tidak bertanya...lagipula tak ada tanda tanya dalam tulisanya, hal itu menandakan bahwa itu adalah kalimat berita" Jawab Kyuhyun nggak nyambung. Pengunjung itu sweatdrop mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun.

" Ah cantik sekali _yeoj__a_ bernama KuiXian itu, sangat cocok dengan Zhoumi..." kata salah satu pengunjung lain

" apa jawabanmu _eonnie_? Apa kau menerimanya?" Salah satu pengunjung menuntut jawaban dari Kyuhyun.

" Iya _noona_ apa jawabanmu?" semua pengunjung mendesak Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun risih karena menjadi pusat perhatian. Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya dan berteriak.

" _OMO!_ Zhoumi-ge tenggelam!" Kyuhyun mengacungkan tanganya kearah Zhoumi. Semua perhatian langsung mengarah ke Zhoumi dan saat itu juga Kyuhyun menggunakan jurus langkah seribu untuk kabur dari para pengunjung yang mendesaknya.

TBC

**A/N :**

**Haiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, ketemu lagi sama Author gaje segaje Ffnya..**

**Ada yang kangen ama ane?**

**Wuih ternyata kagak ada..bangga ane kalau nggak ada...**

**Kekeke, oke saya post di FFn lagi soalnya kali ini nggak diapus,kekeke**

**Tapi saya tetep post di WP saya juga kok, tenang aja yang di WP aku post lebih cepet dari pada yang di sini**

**Nah hari ini aku post chap ke 3nya dalam rangka menyambut HUT KEMERDEKAAN RI sodara-sodara! Kekeke**

**Secara Authorkan cinta tanah air..**

**Belakangan ini aku males nglanjutin ni FF, nggak tau kenapa semangatnya menguap entah kemana, coba deh entar author cari di kamar mandi kali aja ketemu hehehe, Reader tau nggak kemana?**

**Okeh, ini balesan reviewnya**

**Lee Sica**

Heh? Ngelawak? Ane ngga les kaya gituan Ching, itu Cuma kalimat iseng yang mendadak lari-lari diotaku kekeke, terus aku tangkep dan ku tuangkan kedalam panci, aduk sampai merata# Lho?mmalah demo masak

Kaya orang gila? Ati-ati chingu, nanti gila beneran lhoh...Harus cepet-cepet ke dukun itu chingu biar cepet sembuh..kekekeke

Eko,eko akan aku tunggu kedatangan chiinguku yang imut seimut semut yang lagi mrengut kekeke# di lempar kolor Kyu

Perlu kembang 7 rupa ama kemenyan nggak untuk menyambit,eh menyambut chingu?kekeke# becanda mba bro!ngga boleh marah ^^V

**wonkyushipper**

#Tutup mata liat avatar Chingu

*aku masi polos,aku masi polos,aku masi polos

# Dilempar Kyuhyun ke kamar

Me: aseeeeeeek

Kyu: Kamar mandi dodol!ente kira kamar ane? Ogaaaah banged!mending gue melemparkan diri ke kemar Mimi!

Me : Ikuuuuuuuuuuuuuut!

hehehe, ternyata bukan kan..kekeke. Ngga boleh berprasangka buruk chingu..kekeke

tenang aja Chingu kan ada aku yang bantuin Kyu ngurus keluarga manjanya,kekeke

**Park Nara Quinnevil**

Uwoooooooooooooh...chingu cermat sekaleeeeeeee

Suka deh ama chingu. #peyuk reader

Itu maksudnya Tao ama Song Qian,tapi Qian ngga ikut meluk. Cuma mbuntutin Tao ama Mimi Chingu,biasa a Jaimlah anak muda

Jiaah..minta asap, aku ngga punya chingu...coba nanti aku bakar ikan dulu nanti asapnya aku kirim ke rekening chingu#author sarap

**rikha-chan**

Yah maklumlah mereka temenan ama saya jadi lebai gitu,mungkin lebai itu bisa nular lewat udara kali ya...

Awas Chingu jangan napas!nanti ketularan lhoh^^v kekeke

Penasarankan? Penasaran..aseek..

kalo gitu ini udah aku lanjutin

**erryeoo chapter 1**

Ya jangan dibayangkan dong er, cukup dipikirin aja

Kyu: sama aja neng

Me: Iyakah? Berarti uda ganti dulu ngga sama ko#garuk-garuk pantat

Coba liat nanti bakal ada humornya lagi apa engga..kekeke

**erryeoo chapter 2**

nahloh, ketahuan tuh. Pasti uda mikir yang IYA-IYA kan?

Gimana ya? Ya gitu deh..#author minta ditampol

Ini udah update chap 3 nya

Humornya..emmm#pura2 mikir

**rere**

Penasarankah?yeyeyelalala asiiiiiiiiik ^^

Ini uda di lanjut chingu^^.

**Reviewnya Pliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**From Me, For You**

**Author : Cho Youngie a.k.a Nakamura Ayumu**

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Jung( Tan ) Kyuhyun/ KuiXian

Zhoumi as Tan Zhoumi

Victoria f(x) as tan song Qian

Huang Zi Tao as Tan Zi Tao

Tan Amei as Zhoumi's sister (OC)

Kim Heechul as Tan Heechul

Tan Hangeng

Dan bakal nambah lagi,hehehe

**DECLAIMER**

#Semua yang ada didunia ini milik Tuhan#

**WARNING**

Menerima saran dan kritik yang membangun. Segala kekurangan adalah milik Author, kelebihanya milik Alloh SWT. Membaca FF ini bisa berdampak mual-mual dan panas dalam!Awas FF abal!

"_OMO_!Mimi-ge mencintaiku!" Teriak Kyuhyun heboh dengan menutup mulutnya dan matanya yang membulat sempurna.

" Apa _eonnie_ yang bernama Kui Xian?" Tanya seorang pengunjung.

" Bukan, aku Kyuhyun tapi Mimi-ge suka sekali memanggilku dengan nama KuiXian.." Jelas Kyuhyun tanpa sadar.

" benarkah? Lalu apa jawaban_ eonnie _? " Tanya pengunjung itu mengundang perhatian yang lain.

" eh apa Mimi-ge perlu jawaban? Diakan tidak bertanya...lagipula tak ada tanda tanya dalam tulisanya, hal itu menandakan bahwa itu adalah kalimat berita" Jawab Kyuhyun nggak nyambung. Pengunjung itu sweatdrop mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun.

" Ah cantik sekali _yeoj__a_ bernama Kui Xian itu, sangat cocok dengan Zhoumi..." kata salah satu pengunjung lain

" apa jawabanmu _eonnie_? Apa kau menerimanya?" Salah satu pengunjung menuntut jawaban dari Kyuhyun.

" Iya _noona_ apa jawabanmu?" semua pengunjung mendesak Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun risih karena menjadi pusat perhatian. Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya dan berteriak.

" _OMO!_ Zhoumi-ge tenggelam!" Kyuhyun mengacungkan tanganya kearah Zhoumi. Semua perhatian langsung mengarah ke Zhoumi dan saat itu juga Kyuhyun menggunakan jurus langkah seribu untuk kabur dari para pengunjung yang mendesaknya.

**From Me, For You**

**Author : Cho Youngie a.k.a Nakamura Ayumu**

**CHAPTER ****4**

Sesosok yeoja cantik dengan dress merah keluar dari dalam akuarium raksasa dengan nafas terengah-engah. Sepertinya kegiatan lari-lari tadi begitu menyita staminanya.

" Hiiiyyyy…mereka benar-benar menakutkan…" Kyuhyun merinding mengingat kejadian tadi.

" Omo! Mimi-ge! Bagaimana dengan koalaku itu…semoga Mimi-ge baik-baik saja" Kyuhyun berjalan mondar-mandir tak tenang.

Sementara itu, seorang namja jangkung nan tampan sedang sedikit bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Yeoja pujaanya sempat menunjuknya dan kemudian berlari entah kemana. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada KuiXianya? Kenapa ia meninggalkan rasa penasaran untuk Zhoumi. Zhoumi berenang menuju permukaan meningggalkan ikan-ikan yang terkejut karena melihat seekor koala merah memasuki tempat tinggalnya. Zhoumi mencoba mencari-cari dimana Kui Xiannya berada, ia mencoba menghubungi Kui Xian dengan kotak ajaib yang ia miliki. Penampilanya kini begitu berbeda. Ia memakai masker dan topi tak lupa kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidung panjangnya. Ia sedang mencoba mengelabuhi penggemarnya yang sedang berteriak-teriak melihat aksinya tadi.

" Yeoboseo..Kui Xian" Akhirnya tersambung juga dengan yeoja manis yang telah memikat hatinya.

" kau ada dimana?" Zhoumi bertanya dengan begitu khawatir.

"**Aku..aku hilang Mimi-ge, bisakah kau menolangku? Aku di pintu depan Mimi-ge.."** Jawab Kyuhyun.( katanya ilang gimana sih...-.-" Kyu: Kan elu yang ngetik thor, gimana sih! Me: kekeke)

" Tetaplah disitu KuiXian, aku akan kesana, tunggu aku ne,,"

Klik! Zhoumi mematikan handphonenya.

o0O0o

Seorang yeoja terlihat mondar-mandir didekat pintu masuk suatu objek wisata. Raut wajahnya menampakan sebuah kekhawatiran yang sangat mendalam. Ia benar-benar khawatir dengan koala merah yang sedang berada di dalam akuarium itu (?)

" Kui Xian..."

Ya Tuhan, mungkin saking khawatirnya ia bahkan merasa mendengar suara merdu milik koala merah yang telah mengikat hatinya.

" Kui Xian...gwencana?" Koala merah#plak. Zhoumi menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan khawatir.

GREP!

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling(?) Zhoumi langsung memeluk author, eh Kyuhyun maksudnya reader,hehehe

" Gwen-gwencana Mimi-ge...Justru sekarang aku tidak baik-baik saja karena gege memeluku terlalu erat...aku...tidak bisa bernafas" Kyuhyun berusaha mengais udara yang mulai menipis di dalam paru-parunya.

Ini sudah dibawah batas kemampuan Kyuhyun. Dadanya sesak, nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Matanya mulai sayu dan tak lama, mata yang biasanya memancarkan ketulusan itupun menutup untuk selamanya. Zhoumi pun menjadi gila. Ia terus menyalahkan dirinya yang membuat Kyuhyun mati. Tak lama berselang setelah kematian Kyuhyun pun Zhoumi memutuskan untuk bunuh diri.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

Becanda kok reader,hehehe. Oke, mari kita kembali ke kecerita ...

" Gwen-gwencana Mimi-ge...Justru sekarang aku tidak baik-baik saja karena gege memeluku terlalu erat...aku...tidak bisa bernafas" Kyuhyun berusaha mengais udara yang mulai menipis dalam paru-parunya.

" Ah, mianhe Kui Xian..aku tak bermaksud-"

"Gwenchana Mimi-ge" Kyuhyun tersenyum, mengerti kekhawatiran Zhoumi.

" Ah gege aku lapar...kau harus memberiku makan...ini sudah cukup petang, aku mau menagih jatah makan malamku " Kata Kyuhyun mencairkan suasana.

" Ne..kaja.." Zhoumi menggenggam lembut tangan Kyuhyun dan membawanya menunggu mobilnya.

o0O0o

Yeoja manis berbaju merah itu hanya bisa tercengang tak percaya dengan apa yang dialaminnya. Ia terus melihat sekitarnya dan beralih menatap Zhoumi. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap imut. Oh sungguh pemandangan yang sangat menggemaskan untuk Zhoumi. Kyuhyun mencoba membuka mulutnya tapi kemudian mengatupkan mulutnya lagi. Ia benar-benar tak bisa berkata-kata, tenggorokanya tercekat karena begitu terpesonanya.

" _Mimi-ge_ apa ini tak terlalu berlebihan.." Kyuhyun berbisik agar pelayan yang sedang mengidangkan makanan untuknya dan Zhoumi tak dapat mendengar.

" Yang mana yang berlebihan KuiXian?" Tanya Zhoumi dengan berbisik pula.

" Kalau hanya makan malam saja, aku bisa memasakan gege sesuatu, tak perlu sampai menyewa kapal pesiar Mimi-ge.." jawab Kyuhyun setengah berbisik.

" _Ani_, ini tidak berlebihan Kui Xian, kita memeng perlu moment seperti ini.." Zhoumi tersenyum lembut.

" Kui Xian...bisakah kau menahan laparmu dulu untuk mendengarkanku?"

" Eh? Aku tidak begitu lapar kok ge-, jadi bicaralah aku akan mendengarkan"

Zhoumi perlahan menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun.

" Kui Xian, tadi saat di Akuarium raksasa, aku sudah mengungkapkan bahwa aku mencintaimu, dan itu adalah perasaan yang aku rasakan padamu, lalu apa jawabanmu? Apa kau juga merasakan hal yang sama?" Zhoumi menatap dalam mata Kyuhyun.

" Aku..aku.." Kyuhyun terlihat gugup. Tiba-tiba pikiran tentang bebek buruk rupa dan angsa kembali bermunculan. Bebek-bebek dan angsa mengitari kepala Kyuhyun#plak!

Ya, ia akui bahwa ia memang mencintai namja Koala dihadapanya ini. Tetapi dia merasa akan begitu sulit bagi mereka untuk menjalin hubungan. Mereka begitu berbeda. Zhoumi begitu terang sedangkan Kyuhyun begitu kecil dan rendah.

Seakan mengerti apa yang berkecamuk di hati Kyuhyun, Zhoumi mengeratkan genggamanya pada tangan Kyuhyun. Menyalurkan kehangatan dan ketenangan di hati yeoja berparas manis nan imut itu.

" Kau tahu Kui Xian...aku begitu bahagia mengenalmu.." Zhoumi memulai ceritanya. Kyuhyun hanya memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, memasang pose imutnya seraya mendengarkan cerita dari Zhoumi yang sepertinya panjang.

" Pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku merasa seperti ada getaran hebat didalam dadaku. Selain itu aku benar-benar merasa tak bisa mengalihkan perhatianku pada yang lain. Karena itu setiap waktu, aku ingin bertemu dengan Kui Xian. Aku ingin melihat keadaan Kui Xian. Apakah Kui Xian baik-baik saja?apakah Kui Xian bahagia hari ini? Aku ingin melihat Kui Xian ,aku ingin menjadi orang yang bisa menenangkanmu ketika kau gelisah, ingin menjadi sandaranmu ketika kau sedih dan menangis, aku ingin menjadi doktermu ketika kau sakit, apapun penyakitnya dan hal yang sangat aku inginkan adalah aku menjadi orang yang pertama kali kau lihat saat kau membuka matamu" Zhoumi mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyuman.

" Tidak peduli seperti apa Kui Xian, yang aku tahu aku mencintai Kui Xian dan ingin selalu disisi Kui Xian dalam keadaan apapun. "

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia mengerti sekarang. Bagaimanapun sulitnya hubungan mereka nantinya. Ia tahu bahwa akan mudah menghadapinya jika ia bersama namja didepanya ini. Ia tahu dengan perasaan yang membuncah milik Zhoumi kepada dirinya seharusnya tak ada keraguan maupun kekhawatiran untuk memerima Zhoumi. Mereka pasti bisa melewati semuanya.

" Mimi-ge, Aku percaya dengan semua yang gege ..."

" Dan aku...aku.."

" Kau kenapa Kui Xian?" kejar Zhoumi tak sabaran.

" Dan aku... merasa tidak memiliki cukup alasan untuk menolak Mimi-ge" Kyuhyun tersenyum manis kepada Zhoumi.

Zhoumi terperangah, masih sedikit belum bisa menangkap maksud dibalik kalimat kyuhyun. Apa tadi Kyuhyun menerimanya? Kyuhyun yang melihat ekspresi lucu dari namja koala didepanya, bangkit dari duduknya dan mengecup pipi Zhoumi singkat.

" _Nado saranghae mimi-ge_" Kyuhyun tersenyum sangat manis. Begitupun Zhoumi.

o0O0o

Seorang namja bermata panda tersenyum didekapan sang Ibu, begitu pula dengan gadis berponi yang ada disebelahnya. Sementara sang ayah hanya mengeratkan pelukanya pada sang istri dan tak lama sang istri mendapatkan kecupan manis didahinya. Mereka, sepasang suami istri itu, Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun benar-benar bahagia mengingat hal itu.

" Sudah tahu kan bagaimana perasaan _umma_ pada _appa_mu ini eoh...?" Zhoumi mencoba memecah keheningan yang terjadi.

" _Umma_, aku juga ingin seperti umma dan _appa_ kelak.." Jawab anak gadis Kyuhyun, Victoria.

" _ani_ Qiannie..." Jawab Khyuhyun dengan senyuman lembutnya.

" Eh? " Sahut Vic dan Zhoumi berbarengan

" Kau harus mendapat pria yang lebih baik dari _Appa_mu, meskipun _Umma_ ragu akan ada pria yang lebih baik dari _Appa_mu.." Kyuhyun mengelus surai anak gadisnya dengan sayang dan memberi kecupan kecil di hidungnya. Tao beringsut mendekat untuk mendapatkan kecupan sayang dari ummanya juga, dan iapun mendapatkan kecupan sayang dipipinya yang cubby.

" _Aigoo_..sepertinya aku melewatkan sesuatu ne? " Amei adik perempuan Zhoumi muncul dari dapur.

" Ah sepertinya_ ahjuma_ kalian sudah selesai masak, _kajja_ kita makan malam dulu.." Zhoumi menggiring keluarganya ke ruang makan dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Amei. Amei yang merasa diabaikanpun hanya bisa merengut kesal pada gege tersayangnya itu.

o0O0o

Malam semakin larut. Kedua malaikat kecil keluarga Tan sudah terlelap dalam mimpinya yang indah. Namun entah mengapa rasa kantuk belum juga menyapa istri dari pria tampan bernama Tan Zhoumi. Tan Kyuhyun masih saja berkutat dengan dengan buku yang membahas kasehatan ibu hamil. Seperti saat mengandung dua anaknya yang sebelumnya, ia menjaga dengan baik kesehatanya juga kesehatan janin yang ada di dalam perutnya.

" Kui Xian, kita tidur _ne_...aku sudah mengantuk" Keluh Zhoumi seraya mengeratkan pelukanya pada sang istri. Saat ini Kyuhyun sedang membaca buku dikamarnya. Ia bersandar di dada sang suami dimana suaminya bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidur ( belibet banget ya bahasanya).

" _Gege_ mengantuk? Apa perlu aku tetesin minyak kayu putih ke mata gege ? hehehe" canda Kyuhyun.

" yak, kenapa kau tega sekali..." Zhoumi masang tampang memelasnya.

" hehehe, habisnya. _Gege_ kan bisa langsung tidur..."

" _Ani_, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, jika istriku saja masih membuka matanya dengan lebar hanya untuk sebuah buku hmm? Kita tidur bersama ne,"

" Bukankah kita selalu tidur bersama?"

"Aish..bukan itu maksudku.."

" lalu?" Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya.

" Aish...sudahlah, pokoknya kita harus tidur sekarang dan tak ada penolakan".

" hehehe, ne Mimiku sayang. Mari kita bobo.." Kyuhyun beringsut menyamankan dirinya agar bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Zhoumi mengikuti disebelah Kyuhyun. Mereka saling melempar senyum terbaiknya dan setelahnya Zhoumi memberikan kecupan hangatnya pada kening Kyuhyun.

" Mimpi indah Kui Xian, _Wo ai ni_ " Zhoumi menarik Kyuhyun kedalam pelukanya.

" _Wo ye ai ni Mimi-ge_" Kyuhyun tersenyum dan meyempatkan diri mengecup pipi suaminya sebelum akhirnya mereka terbuai dengan alam mimpinya, ditambah mimpi mereka bertemu dengan author maka lengkaplah sudah kebahagiaan mereka ( kekeke )

o0O0o

Hari-hari terus berlalu. Bulan demi bulan telah mereka lewati dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Tapi bukankah hidup itu sangat indah. Ada kalanya kita bisa merasa bahagia karena kita pernah merasa menderita. Kita dapat merasakan nikmatnya tertawa karena kita tahu baimana sakitnya menangis. Bukankah begitu?

Hari ini usia kandungan Kyuhyun menginjak usia 7 bulan. Semua sudah dipersiapkan oleh Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi. Tak lupa kadang-kadang Ibu mertuanya dan adik iparnya juga membantunya. Hari ini adalah waktu bagi Kyuhyun untuk memeriksa kandunganya. Biasanya ia akan pergi ke rumah sakit bersama Zhoumi, tetapi hari ini suaminya ada diluar negeri. Zhoumi sedang mengurusi bisnisnya di China. Ah, apa kalian tahu? Tepat setahun setelah Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun menjadi sepasang kekasih, Zhoumi memutuskan untuk berhenti dari dunia hiburan. Ia menginfestasikan hartanya untuk membeli beberapa restoran dan toko pakaian. Ia juga memperbesar usaha kedai milik Kyuhyun. Dan tepat setahun kemudian Zhoumi melamar Kyuhyun dan mereka menikah. Dua tahun setelah mereka menikah Kyuhyun melahirkan anaknya yang pertama dan pada saat anaknya berusia 3 tahun Umma Kyuhyun, Jung Jaejoong meninggal.

Usaha Zhoumi sangat sukses sekarang. Ia bahkan tak minta bantuan sama sekali pada ayahnya untuk mengelola bisnisnya. Padahal Hangeng sendiri memiliki perusahaan yang lumayan sukses juga. Hangeng berharap Zhoumi bisa meneruskanya, tapi ternyata anak laki-lakinya lebih memilih membangun usaha sendiri. Jadilah ia mewariskan perusahaanya pada Tan Amei. Dan Amei sekarang mengurus perusahaanya yang berada di korea.

DRRRRT DRRRRRRRRRRRT

Handphone Kyuhyun bergetar, menandakan bahwa sedang ada yang mencoba menghubunginya. Kyuhyun melihat nama yang terterta pada layar handphonya. _**'3 Nae Nampyeon 3'**_, oh ternyata Zhoumi yang meneleponya. Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatan menyisir rambutnya yang telah memanjang itu.

" _Yeoboseo._."

" _**KuiXian, kau ada dimana Chagi?"**_ Terdengar suara lembut Zhoumi diseberang sana.

" Aku masih dirumah _gege, Waeyo_?"

" _**kau tunggulah sebentar, Mama akan datang untuk menemanimu pergi kerumah sakit"**_ terang Zhoumi.

" _Mwo?_ Bukankah Heechul _Umma _ada di China?"

" _**Tidak Kui Xian, Sudah 2 hari Mama ada di korea, mama bilang hari ini ia akan mampir kerumah kita. Lalu sekalian saja aku memintanya menemanimu ke rumah sakit.."**_

" Aku bisa sendiri _gege,_ kasihan Heechul _Umma,_ ia pasti masih lelah.."

" _**Mama sendiri sangat antusias untuk mengantarmu Chagi...jadi jangan coba-coba pergi sendiri, arra?"**_

" _Arraseo_ Mimiku..hehehe" Kyuhyun hanya bisa terkekeh mendengar kalimat protektif suaminya.

" _**baiklah chagiya, sampai nanti. Mianhe tak bisa mengantarmu"**_

"_Gwenchana gege_, aku mengerti"

" _**Aku merindukanmu,Wo ai ni Kui Xian"**_

"Aku lebih merindukanmu, _Wo ye ai ni Mimi-ge_". Kyuhyun sudah akan menutup teleponya.

" _**Ah KuiXian.."**_

" _Ne_?"

" _**Muuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaahhh" **_Zhoumi memberikan kecupan jarak jauhnya untuk mengakhiri pembicaraanya di telepon.

BLUSH!

Kyuhyun merona mendengar penutupan dari Zhoumi.

TING TONG

Suara bel berbunyi dari arah pintu, dengan segera Kyuhyun membukakan pintunya.

" Kyunnie..." Heechul langsung memeluk Kyuhyun dengan ringan. Ia ingat bahwa ada cucunya di dalam perut Kyuhyun.

" _Umma._.." Kyuhyun membalas pelukan hangat dari mertuanya. Setelah acara saling berpelukan dan melapas rindu yang dilakukan oleh kedua yeoja cantik ini, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pergi kerumah sakit guna memeriksakan kandungan Kyuhyun.

Setelah tahu bahwa kondisi kandunganya baik-baik saja Kyuhyun dan Heechul memutuskan untuk segera pulang, namun ditengah perjalanan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja ingin mengunjungi makam ayah dan ibunya. Heechul menyetujuinya, mereka membeli bunga untuk diletakan di makam Jaejoong dan Yunho. Setelah itu mereka melesat menuju makam Jaejoong dan Yunho. Setelah berdoa untuk Jaejoong dan Yunho, mereka pulang saat gerimis mengguyur jalan yang mereka lewati. Hal itu membuat supir mereka menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Tiba-tiba seorang anak kecil menyeberang tepat didepan mobil mereka.

" AWAS!" Teriak Kyuhyun pada supirnya. Supirnya mencoba menghindari anak itu, ia membelokan setirnya. Mobilnya berbelok kearah kanan, sepertinya mereka lupa bahwa sebelah kanan mereka adalah jurang.

CKIIIIIIIIITTT!

SRAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!

BRAAAAAAAAAAAAK!

o0O0o

Di sebuah taman bermain terlihat namja kecil bermata panda sedang duduk bersama seoarang namja kecil tapi terlihat tinggi untuk seumuranya, tinggi tampan bersurai sewarna emas. Itulah yang bisa author katakan untuk mendeskripsikan namja disamping namja panda itu. Mereka adalah Tao dan Wu Yi Fan. Namja tinggi nan tampan disamping Tao tu biasa dipanggil dengan nama Kris oleh teman-temanya.

" Kenapa _Umma_ belum menjemput Tao ya _ge_?" tanya Tao dengan ekspresi polos.

" Bersabarlah Tao, mungkin Kyu _Ahjuma_ sedang di perjalanan. Tao tenang saja, aku akan menemanimu sampai jemputanmu datang" Jawab Kris menenangkan.

" Eh? _Gege_ mau menemaniku? Lalu, lalu bagaimana _gege_ akan pulang nanti?" Tanya Tao dengan raut berbinarnya. Bagaimanapun ia sangat senang ditemani gege tersayangnya yang sangat tampan.

" _Gege_ bisa menelpon supir _gege_ nanti setelah kau di jemput" terang Kris yang mulai gemas dengan ekspresi lucu yang diperlihatkan Tao. Karena tak tahan Kris pun mencubit pipi Tao. Tiba-tiba saja ekspresi Tao berubah, matanya berkaca-kaca siap mengeluarkan airmatanya kapan saja. Kris pun belingsatan menghadapi perubahan ekspresi Tao yang begitu cepat. Kris panik, jangan-jangan cubitanya melukai Taonya.

" Ta-Tao...kenapa menangis? Apa cubitan _gege_ sakit?" Kris bertanya dengan Khawatir.

" Tidak kok _ge.._tapi tiba-tiba saja Tao ingin menangis gege..hiks..hiks..._umma..."_ Tao mulai menitikan airmatanya. Kris membawa Tao kedalam pelukanya, mencoba berbagi kehangatan yang mungkin saja dapat membuat Tao lebih tenang.

Sementara itu di suatu sekolah dasar ternama, seorang gadis terlihat tidak konsentrasi dengan apa yang diterangkan oleh namja berkebangsaan Thailand. Gadis itu adalah Victoria dan namja itu ternyata bernama Nickhun. Mereka kini sedang ada di perpustakaan tempat mereka menimba ilmu. Sambil menunggu jemputan, Victoria berniat membaca buku diperpustakaan. Dan saat itu ia bertemu dengan Nickhun sehingga akhirnya Victoria memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk bertanya mata pelajaran yang tak begitu ia kuasai.

" Apa ada vic? Kau melamun.." Nickhun memasang wajah khawatirnya.

" Ah benarkah? _Mianhae_ ...Aku...entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak hari ini " Victoria memaksakan senyumanya pada Nickhun untuk menghilangkan kekhawatiran Nickhun. Setelah sesaat ia melafalkan kalimat itu, ia memandang kearah jendela yang sedang memperlihatkan gerimis yang turun dari langit.

" _Ummaa..."_ Lirih victoria seraya meremas kemeja dibagian dadanya.

o0O0o

Seorang yeoja sedang terduduk diruangan kantornya. Bahunya bergetar menandakan bahwa ia sedang menangis. Kedua telapak tanganya menutupi wajahnya yang telah basah dengan air mata. Ia mencoba mendongakan kepalanya agar airmatanya dapat berhenti mengalir. Setelah agak tenang ia merogoh sakunya untuk mencari telpon genggamnya. Dengan tangan bergetar dan isakan kecil sesekali keluar dari mulutnya, ia mencoba mendial nomor kakak laki-lakinya.

" _**Wei.."**_ jawab sesorang diseberang sana.

" Zhou-_Gege_, hiks...gege harus pulang sekarang juga..hiks...hiks..." Amei mencoba berbicara dengan lancar.

" _**Ada apa Mei? Kenapa kau menangis hmm?" **_Zhoumi bertanya dengan sabar.

" Kui Xian _ciecie_...hiks...Kui Xian Hiks..._Ciecie_ dan _Mama_ mengalami ke- hiks..kecelakaan.." Jelas Amei disela tangisnya.

" _**jangan bercanda Mei, Aku baru saja menelepon Kui Xian beberapa jam lalu.."**_ Zhoumi mencoba mencoba tak mempercayainya. Akan tetapi perasaan takut tetap menyergapnya. Mungkinkah ini jawaban atas perasaan tidak enaknya sejak beberapa jam lalu.

" Ak-Aku tak bercanda _gege_!Hiks..hiks...mereka benar-benar kecelakaan..dan..dan _Mama_ tak bisa diselamatkan lagi..hiks.." Tangis Amei

DEG

Zhoumi terhenyak, perasaan takut mengusai dirinya. Pikiranya kalut, ia tak bisa berfikir jernih sekarang. Seperti terhempas dari langit ketujuh, hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Istri tercintanya mengalami kecelakaan dan Mamanya telah tewas karena kecelakaan tersebut. Ini..kenapa ini terjadi ditengah kebahagiaan keluarganya. Istrinya, ia amat menghawatirkan istrinya dan anak yang ada di dalam perut istrinya. Tuhan kumohon selamatkan mereka.

" Zhou _gege..? _Kau masih disana?" Amei mencoba memanggil kakaknya.

"_**..."**_

" _Gege?_"

" _**Ah, ya? Aku disini. Tenangkan dirimu Amei. Kau sekarang ada dimana?" **_Zhoumi mencoba setenang mungkin. Bagaimanapun ia harus bisa menjadi sandaran untuk adiknya, ayahnya dan anak-anaknya. Ia tak boleh terlihat rapuh dan kacau walaupun hatinya benar-benar hancur dan dadanya begitu sesak.

" Aku menuju rumah sakit ge" jawab Amei yang sudah agak tenang.

" _**Biar aku dan Baba yang akan kerumah sakit. Aku dan Baba akan langsung pulang ke Korea menggunakan pesawat pribadi kita. Kau tolong jemput Qiannie dan Tao, Ini sudah lewat jam pulang mereka. Masakan mereka makan siang, bersikaplah seolah tak ada apa-apa didepan mereka. Kau.. bisa membantu gege kan?"**_ Zhoumi sedikit bergetar menahan tangisnya.

" Baiklah _gege.."_

Setelah mendengar instruksi dari kakaknya Amei langsung melajukan mobilnya ke sekolah Tao dan Victoria. Tao dan Victoria sempat bertanya mengapa bukan Ummanya yang menjemputnya. Amei menjawab bahwa Ummanya tak sempat menjemput mereka karena ada urusan. Tao mungkin percaya pada Amei, tapi tidak dengan Victoria, ia merasa aneh dengan suasana ini. Raut wajah Amei sedikit memaksakan senyum, matanya agak bengkak dan memerah. Sepanjang perjalanan tak ada penbicaraan yang berarti. Hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka.

Sesampainya dirumah, Amei menyuruh Tao dan Qiannie untuk ganti baju. Ia sendiri membuat makan siang untuk kedua keponakanya. Setelah ganti baju Tao duduk di ruang makan sedangkan Victoria membantu Amei menyiapkan makanan. Victoria memandang aneh pada Ahjumanya, tidak biasanya ahjumanya itu membuat banyak kesalahan. Terkadang tanganya bergetar, sampai-sampai ia menumpahkan jus yang akan ia tuangkan ke gelas Tao dan menggulingkan gelanya hingga terjatuh dari meja makan dan pecah.

PRANG!

" Ah, maaf..ahju-"

" Sebenarnya apa yang _Ahjuma_ sembunyikan dari kami?" Tao memandang Noonanya yang memotong permintaan maaf Ahjumanya disertai tatapan tajam.

" Apa yang kau bicarakan Qiannie..sudahlah makanlah yang ba- "

" _Ahjuma_ jangan berbohong! Apa yang terjadi pada _Umma_ sebenarnya?!" Vic kembali memotong perkataan ahjumanya dengan tatapan yang lebih tajam dan suara yang tegas.

" Jangan membohongi kami, aku..aku juga bisa merasakan jika ada apa-apa dengan _Umma_..hiks...perasaanku tak enak sejak beberapa jam lalu.. hiks..Aku ingin bertemu dengan _Umma_..hiks..." Akhirnya tangis Vic pecah. Ia sungguh ingin menangis saat ini entah karena apa. Amei mendekati Vic, mendekapnya dengan erat Ia ikut menumpahkan tangisnya. Taopun turun dari kursinya, ikut memeluk kakak dan ahjumanya. Tao menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Setelah keadaan lebih tenang, mereka kembali duduk pada posisinya masing-masing. Amei mencoba menjelaskan semuanya.

" _Umma_ kalian dan _Halmeoni_ mengalami kecelakaan saat pulang dari makam Jung _Halmeoni_ dan Jung _Harrabeoji_. _Halmoni _meninggal tapi _Umm_a kalian tidak, ia sedang di tangani dirumah sakit" Amei tampak sangat sedih.

"Lalu, apa _Appa_ sudah tahu?" tanya Victoria tanpa menatap mata bibinya.

" hmm, _Appa_mu mungkin sudah ada dirumah sakit sekarang bersama _Harrabeoji_"

" hiks ..hiks..huweee.._um..ummaaaaaaaaa_" Tao menangis, ia sedih ibunya berada dirumah sakit dan mengalami kecelakaan.

"Shhh...Jangan menangis Tao.." Amei mengusap-usap rambut keponakannya dan mengecup pipi chubbynya.

" _Umma_ tak akan suka melihat Tao menangis.." Amei mendekap sayang keponakan laki-lakinya.

" Berhenti menangis dan habiskan makan siangmu Tao,_ Umma _tak akan mau kembali pada kita jika kita melakukan hal yang tak disukainya" Ucap Vic datar penuh penekanan, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi.

Amei menatap Vic yang sudah berubah suasana hatinya. Ia kaget dengan tindakan Vic. Tapi ia tahu Vic hanya sekuat tenaga berusaha tegar didepan adiknya, Tao. Vic hanya sedang menyiapkan diri dengan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi.

o0O0o

Disalah satu lorong rumah sakit. Satu namja cukup berumur , tetapi tak juga mengilangkan ketampanan dan kaharismanya. Satulagi namja yang lebih muda dengan postur tinggi yang tampan tak jauh dari namja agak tua itu. Mereka adalah Tan Hangeng dan Tan Zhoumi. Anak dan ayah ini sedang menunggu Kyuhyun yang sedang di tangani beberapa dokter di ruang Operasi. Heechul telah meninggal dan jasadnya sedang di urus, untuk itu Hangeng memilih menemani anaknya yang sedang menunggui istrinya.

CEKLEK

Ruang Operasi terbuka menampaka pria dengan pakaian operasinya.

" bagaimana dengan istri dan anaku dok?" Zhoumi bertanya dengan tak sabaran.

" Maaf, kami harus mengatakan ini.."

Zhoumi menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dari dokter tersebut dengan perasaan kalut.

TBC

**A/N : Assalamu'alaikum...**

**Masih dalam suasana lebaran nih...ane mau bilang**

**Mohon Maaf lahir dan batin ya chingudeul...^^**

**Ane nggak mau banyak cuap, tapi yang jelas semangat ane buat nulis memudar jadi maaf jika hasilnya nggak memuaskan (reader: emang pernah memuaskan?)**

**# pundung di pojokan**

**Ane udah berusaha nyari di kamar mandi dan kamar tetangga tapi tetep aja semangatnya belum ketemu, adakah Chingudeul yang mau menyumbangakan semangatnya untuk ane?**

**#pasang tatapan memelas**

**Balesan review ^^**

**Chohee**

Hahaha Kyu itu polos Chingu^^,tapi polos yang ane maksud polos=o'on #dibakar SparKyu and Mimi

**Lee Sica **

Cuma nyebur kali Chingu? Kenapa nggak laut aja?#minta di tampol,

Hehehe becanda Chingu...^^ pis ye..pis damai ^^v

Jiaaah..kok nggak mau review sih...ntar ane nggak mau apdet loh...#pasang muka polosnya Tao

Widih chingu belum tahu nih, kalo ane ama Kyuhyun merengut, di jejerin uda pasti pada bilang imutan ane,ane itu imutnya nggak umum loh...kekeke# minta di rebus

Kyu : Iye nggak umum sama dengan ngga imut tuh, sebelas dua belas ama nenek-nenek yang giginya tinggal dua

Me : Jahaaaat! # Masukin Kyu ke perut Ummanya lagi

Aduhhh chingu maap ye,,,tapi berani sumpah deh kolornya Zhoumi Cuma segini doang,beneran deh ngga boong kalo nggak percaya tanya deh ama Kyu ahjuma

Kyu: Lu panggil gua apa Young!?

Me: Ahjuma, wae?

Kyu : Kapan gue nikah ama om elu?

Me : Lah entu anak di perut mu anak siapa?anak om ane tau!

Kyu : Mimi om elu?

Me : Ho-oh

Kyu: tau Mimi punya ponakan kaya elu, gue minta syarat penggal pale elu dulu sebelum nikah

Me: Jahaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!#ngambek#curi kolor Mimi

Kyu : #pasang senyum, kolor Mimi emang segitu ko ^^.makasi ya mau dukung Cho Young yang nggak jelas, nanti kalo dia kepilih jadi Bupati minta mobil aje ama dia ya,ngga usah malu-malu^^.oya beling aja buat authornya, kalo Cuma kembang 7 rupa dia nggak kenyang^^

Pai-pai

**zakurafrezee **

Eh so sweet kah? Padahal ane uda frustasi karna ngga bisa bikin scene so sweet,ane ampe uda minta wangsit ama mbah marjajan dan malah di cuekin ama mbah marjajan^^

Ngga papa chingu telat baca and riview asal nggak telat dateng bulan aja^^# minta di gaplok

Aduh sayang banget anaknya ngga jadi lahir, anaknya malu punya umma kaya Kyu tadi bayinya ngasih tau ane begitu

Kyu: Ngajak tawur lo?

Me: Kagak...main monopoli aja yuk...#seret Kyu

**rikha-chan **

Bukanya ngga bole napas chingu tapi mengantisipasi penularan virus lebai hehehe

Mereka emang pas banget chingu kaya idung ama upil

Kyu: ngga ada contoh yang lain apa?

Me : Ya udah kaya rambut ama ketombe

Kyu: sama aja dodol!

me: ya udah kaya kunci ama gembok deh, gimana

Kyu: Sip dah

**Choihyun93**

Pendek? Padahal itu uda di samain ama panjang kolor Kyuhyun loh, protes aja sana ama Kyuhyun yang Cuma punya kolor segitu,

Wonkyunya agak lama ya...kan kamu baru cuci piring dirumahku 2 kali, kurang 11 kali lagi baru dapet Wonkyu,kekeke


	5. Chapter 5

**From Me, For You**

**Author : Cho Youngie a.k.a Nakamura Ayumu**

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Jung( Tan ) Kyuhyun/ KuiXian

Zhoumi as Tan Zhoumi

Victoria f(x) as Tan song Qian

Huang Zi Tao as Tan Zi Tao

Tan Hangeng

Tan Amei as Zhoumi's sister (OC)

Seohyun SNSD as Kim Seohyun

Dan bakal nambah lagi,hehehe

**DECLAIMER**

#Semua yang ada didunia ini milik Tuhan#

**WARNING**

Menerima saran dan kritik yang membangun. Segala kekurangan adalah milik Author, kelebihanya milik Alloh SWT. Membaca FF ini bisa berdampak mual-mual dan panas dalam!Awas FF abal!

**From Me, For You**

Disalah satu lorong rumah sakit. Satu namja cukup berumur , tetapi tak juga mengilangkan ketampanan dan kaharismanya. Satulagi namja yang lebih muda dengan postur tinggi yang tampan tak jauh dari namja agak tua itu. Mereka adalah Tan Hangeng dan Tan Zhoumi. Anak dan ayah ini sedang menunggu Kyuhyun yang sedang di tangani beberapa dokter di ruang Operasi. Heechul telah meninggal dan jasadnya sedang di urus, untuk itu Hangeng memilih menemani anaknya yang sedang menunggui istrinya.

CEKLEK

Ruang Operasi terbuka menampaka pria dengan pakaian operasinya.

" bagaimana dengan istri dan anaku dok?" Zhoumi bertanya dengan tak sabaran.

" Maaf, kami harus mengatakan ini.."

Zhoumi menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dari dokter tersebut dengan perasaan kalut.

**.**

**From Me, For You**

**.**

**CHAPTER 5**

**.**

Ruang Operasi terbuka menampakan pria dengan pakaian operasinya.

" bagaimana dengan istri dan anaku dok?" Zhoumi bertanya dengan tak sabaran.

" Maaf, kami harus mengatakan ini.."

Zhoumi menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dari dokter tersebut dengan perasaan kalut.

" Kami harus mengeluarkan bayi yang ada di rahim nyonya Tan, akan tetapi tekanan darah nyonya Tan naik sehingga tidak memungkinkan untuk operasi caesar"

" Tolong berikan yang terbaik untuk mereka dokter " Keluh Zhoumi.

" Kami sedang berusaha, tapi kami butuh keputusan dari tuan Tan" jelas dokter.

" Maksud dokter? " Kini Hangeng yang angkat bicara.

" Tuan harus memilih antara menyelamatkan nyonya Tan atau anak yang ada dalam kandunganya " Ucap sang dokter.

" Apa tak bisa kau selamatkan dua-duanya dok?" Zhoumi tampak memohon.

" Kami sangat berharap dapat melakukan hal itu, tetapi sangat sulit. Seperti yang sudah saya terangkan, bayinya harus segera di keluarkan, tapi dengan kondisi tekanan darah yang tinggi. Hal itu akan membahayakan nyawa nyonya Tan jika tetap melakukan operasi sesar. Tetapi jika tak dikeluarkan sekarang juga, bayinya dapat kehilangan nyawa karena air ketubannya sudah pecah" Terang sang Dokter.

Wajah Zhoumi tampak pias, ia benar-benar bingung. Istrinya maupun anaknya sama berharganya bagi Zhoumi. Zhoumi mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, ia tampak frustasi.

" Apa tak ada alternatif lain yang bisa menyelamatkan menantu dan cucuku? ". Hangeng menambahkan. Bagaimanapun ia telah kehilangan istrinya , ia tak ingin kehilangan menantu dan cucunya juga. Ia memang masih sangat sedih dengan kematian istrinya tapi ia tahu anaknya sedang membutuhkanya.

Dokter menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawabanya . Zhoumi yang sempat melihat setitik harapan kini terduduk lesu. Ia benar-benar tak tahu harus memutuskan bagaimana. Hangeng mengusap lembut punggung anaknya, mencoba memberikan kakuatan dan ketenangan.

" Kumohon ... selamatkan ...istriku dokter..." Akhirnya sebuah kalimat terlontar dari bibir Zhoumi. Dokter yang menangani Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya dan memberikan tepukan penyemangat dipundak Zhoumi.

Hangeng mendekati putranya kemudian memeluknya dengan sayang. Hangeng tahu, putranya sedang mengalami masa-masa yang sangat sulit. Keputusan yang diambil Zhoumi bukanlah keputusan yang mudah. Tangis Zhoumi pecah, ia tak bisa menahan airmatanya lebih lama lagi. Ia menangis, meluapkan semua sesak dalam dadanya. Hari ini untuk pertamakalinya Zhoumi menangis setelah 20 tahun lamanya ia tak menangis. Bahkan saat mendengar Mamanya meninggalpun ia tak menangis, Zhoumi masih bisa menahanya.

.

o0O0o

.

Dirumah keluarga Zhoumi tampak sepi. Hanya ada Victoria dan Tao yang berada dikamar Tao. Victoria sedang berbaring saraya memeluk adiknya yang masih saja menangis sejak selesai acara makan siang tadi bersama bibinya. Victoria mengeratkan pelukanya pada Tao, tapi tak bermaksud membuat Tao sulit bernafas. Victoria terus mengelus surai hitam Tao yang sekelam malam dan sesekali mengecup kening sang adik dengan sayang. Ia juga terus menahan airmatanya yang selalu ingin keluar dari mata indahnya, namun ia harus bisa menahanya, minimal didepan adiknya. Ia berdoa pada Tuhan agar ummanya baik-baik saja, ia berdoa agar esok hari ia bisa melihat ummanya membangunkan dirinya dipagi hari dan menyiapkan sarapan seperti biasanya.

Sebenarnya bibinya tak mau meninggalkan dua keponakanya ini. Akan tetapi Victoria mengatakan bahwa dirinya dan Tao tak masalah jika harus ditinggal oleh bibinya untuk mengurus sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Ummanya dan Halmeoninya. Akhirnya Amei memutuskan pergi kerumah sakit untuk mengurus Mamanya.

.

o0O0o

.

Pintu ruang operasi terbuka menampakan dokter yang masih mengenakan pakaian operasinya. Dokter mengoperasi caesar Kyuhyun setelah tekanan darah Kyuhyun normal kembali. Bayi Kyuhyun memang sudah dapat dikeluarkan dari rahimnya tetapi dalam keadaan tak bernyawa lagi.

" Bagaimana istriku Dok? " Tanya Zhoumi penuh dengan nada kecemasan.

" Istri anda sudah melewati masa kritisnya, kondisinya sudah stabil hanya menunggu nyonya Tan sadar. Tetapi anda harus bersabar Tuan Tan, nyonya Tan mungkin akan lama untuk memulihkan kesadaranya mengingat kecelakaan yang dialaminya begitu dasyat" Jelas sang dokter seraya memberikan tepukan pelan pada punggung Zhoumi.

" Aku mengerti, terimakasih banyak Dokter " Ucap Zhoumi tulus.

.

o0O0o

.

Hari-hari terus berlalu, sudah selama 3 bulan Kyuhyun tak juga membuka matanya. Dokter menvonisnya koma. Zhoumi masih sabar menunggu Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Setiap hari Zhoumi menyempatkan dirinya untuk menjaga istrinya setelah ia bekerja dan mengurus anak-anaknya. Ya, Zhoumi kini mengurus kedua anaknya seorang diri, jika biasanya ada Kyuhyun dan anak-anaknya yang menyambut kepulanganya. Kini hanya ada Tao dan Victoria yang menyambut. Tak ada yang memberikan kecupan sayang dipipi Zhoumi sekarang. Tak ada lagi yang bisa ia goda saat istrinya membuka dasinya dengan sabar. Ia merindukan masakan Kyuhyun , merindukan istrinya yang menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi, merindukan pipi istrinya yang merona ketika ia melontarkan kalimat-kalimat cintanya, merindukan pelukan dan belaian hangat sang istri.

Kini disinilah Zhoumi berada, di rumah sakit di ruang Kyuhyun terbaring. Zhoumi masih saja tidak mau melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Kyuhyun. Ia terus menggenggamnya, menyalurkan kehangatan dan rasa sayangnya pada sang istri. Berharap dengan merasakan genggaman tanganya ini, sang istri tahu bahwa Zhoumi masih setia menunggunya untuk membuka matanya dan memulihkan kesadaranya. Ia menempelkan punggung tangan Kyuhyun pada pipi tirusnya.

" Kui Xian ... Apa kau tidak lelah tidur terus? Kau...tak merindukan kami..?" Zhoumi mulai bermonolog.

" Kenapa kau jadi pemalas begini hmm... Aku, Tao dan Qiannie amat merindukanmu. Kami ingin kau pulang kerumah, kami rindu masakanmu bahkan... kecerewetanmu pun kami sangat rindu." Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Zhoumi. Ia menangis, menangis meluapkan kerinduanya.

" Aku janji, aku janji tak akan manja padamu jika dihadapan Tao, aku janji..tapi bukalah matamu chagi.." Zhoumi mengelus pipi Kyuhyun yang tak lagi merona. Zhoumi mengecup kedua kelopak mata Kyuhyun kemudian turun ke kedua pipi pucatnya, berharap dengan begitu Kyuhyun-nya mau membuka matanya.

" Bangunlah Kui Xian...kumohon _Chagiya_...buka matamu...hiks..." Zhoumi kembali menangisi Kyuhyun.

" Baiklah jika kau belum mau bangun, _Mianhae chagi_...aku harus pulang. Anak-anak harus melihatku dirumah untuk sarapan bersama. Cepatlah sadar Chagi.." Zhoumi memandang lembut tubuh tak berdaya Kyuhyun dan kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduk disamping ranjang Kyuhyun.

Cup!

" _Wo ai ni_ Kui Xian, cepatlah kembali.."

Zhoumi mengecup kening Kyuhyun penuh dengan rasa sayang dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang kekediaman mereka.

.

o0O0o

.

Sudah tiga bulan ini Zhoumi harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk kedua anaknya. Ia dengan telaten memasak ala kadarnya. Memang tak begitu banyak menu yang dapat Zhoumi buat, tapi masih cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan gizi anaknya. Zhoumi sengaja tak mempekerjakan pembantu, toh ia masih sanggup untuk menanganinya. Paling-paling hanya untuk makan siang kedua anaknya ia akan meminta tolong pada Amei untuk memasakannya. Victoria maupun Tao sudah bisa menerima keadaan ummanya. Mereka masih bisa tersenyum ceria seperti biasanya tetapi ia tahu ada yang hilang di hati mereka. Setiap malam Zhoumi akan mengingatkan mereka untuk berdoa demi kesembuhan Kyuhyun. Dan kedua anaknya dengan sangat senang hati melakukanya. Kadang-kadang pada malam hari Zhoumi mendengar isak tangis dari kamar Tao dan Victoria. Zhoumi akan dengan telaten menenangkan Tao, tapi tidak dengan Victoria. Victoria selalu mengunci pintu kamarnya, dan Zhoumi tahu bahwa anak perempuanya itu memang kadang membutuhkan waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Zhoumi tahu bahwa Victoria pasti teringat pesan Ummanya untuk tak membuat Zhoumi dan Tao sedih ataupun khawatir.

Hari ini tak seperti biasanya, Amei tak bisa memasakan makan siang untuk kedua keponakanya. Amei harus ke China, Babanya sakit dan tak ada yang merawatnya. Tak mungkin jika Zhoumi yang pulang ke China karena Zhoumi sendiri sudah cukup repot. Amei meminta bantuan sekertaris Zhoumi sekaligus teman dekatnya, namanya Kim Seohyun. Ia adalah gadis cantik yang baik hati menurut Amei. Seohyun juga sangat suka anak-anak, pasti tak masalah jika ia meminta tolong padanya. Amei memberi tahu mengenai hal ini pada Zhoumi, dan Zhoumi tak menolaknya. Amei juga meminta persetujuan dari Victoria dan ia tak keberatan dengan hal itu, asal tak menggantikan posisi Ummanya. Dan disinilah Seohyun berada, dirumah Zhoumi.

" Ah, apa kau yang bernama Tao ?" Seohyun mencoba mengkrabkan dirinya dengan Tao.

" Emm!" Tao menganggukan kepalanya membuat poninya bergerak-gerak lucu.

" _Aigoo, Neomu kyeopta_.." Seohyun tak bisa mengendalikan tanganya untuk tidak mencubit pipi Tao ( Ikutan nyubit dong^^ #Kyu: menyingkir dari anak gue, lu Thor! * bawa gergaji# me: Kabuuuuuuuuuuuur )

Tao mencoba melepaskan cubitan pipinya.

" Dan kau pasti Qiannie " Seohyun tersenyum kearah Victoria.

" Panggil aku Victoria, teman-temanku biasa memanggilku begitu" Ucap Vic datar.

" Ah _ne_, baiklah. Hari ini kalian ingin makan apa? " Tanya Seohyun dengan lembut.

" Kau harus menyiapkan makanan yang sehat dan bergizi untuku dan Tao ". Victoria kemudian tersenyum pada Tao dan menggandeng tangan Tao dengan lembut kekamarnya untuk membantu adiknya ganti pakaian dan cuci kaki.

Seohyun heran dengan perubahan sikap Victoria. Dia kelihatan begitu dingin dihadapan Seohyun tapi ia memperlihatkan sisi lembutnya untuk Tao, adiknya.

.

o0O0o

.

Matahari mulai meninggalkan singgasananya. Hari mulai gelap, jam dinding mengisyaratkan sudah waktunya bagi malaikat-malaikat kecil Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi untuk makan malam. Seharusnya mereka sudah memulai makan malamnya, tapi mereka menunggu sang ayah mereka pulang dari kantor. Mereka terbiasa untuk makan malam bersama-sama. Sembari menunggu ayah mereka pulang, Tao dan Victoria duduk bersama diatas karpet coklat yang terletak diruang nonton TV. Sementara Seohyun yang baru saja menyelesaikan masakanya ikut duduk dengan kedua anak manis ini.

CEKLEK

Sebuah suara menandakan bahwa ada yang dengan sengaja membuka pintu rumah mereka.

Tao dan Victoria mendongak, mencoba melihat siapa yang datang.

" _Appa!"._ Teriak Tao dan Victoria bersamaan.

Zhoumi merentangkan tanganya, menyambut pelukan kedua anaknya" Aigoo, anak-anak Appa sudah makan?". Tao menggeleng imut sebagai jawaban. Vic dan Zhoumi tertawa melihat keimutan Tao. Tak jauh dari mereka seorang yeoja tampak tertawa miris melihat adegan keluarga itu.

" Apa perlu ku siapkan air untuk mandi _sajangnim.._" Ucap Seohyun sembari ingin membantu Zhoumi melepaskan dasinya.

" _Aniya_, tidak perlu Seohyun-ah, aku bisa melakukanya sendiri. Kau hanya perlu menyiapkan makan malam anak-anak " Zhoumi menolak Seohyun dengan lembut. Bagaimanapun ia tak suka jika ada yang melakukan hal tersebut selain istrinya. Seohyun hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

Makan malam berlangsung dengan hening, hanya dentingan suara sendok dengan piring yang saling bersentuhan.

" Apa masakanya enak?" Tanya Seohyun dengan hati-hati pada keluarga didepanya.

" Emm!" Tao hanya mengangguk dan kemudian melanjutkan makananya lagi. Zhoumi hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah anak laki-lakinya. Ia bersyukur Tao dan Victoria dapat menerima Seohyun.

" Tapi masih lebih enak masakan Umma tentunya, maaf ya Seo-_Ahjuma_ " Victoria menambahkan sembari tersenyum kepada Seohyun.

" Aaa _noona_ benar!" Tao menimpali dengan senyum polosnya.

Seohyun membalas senyuman Vic. " Iya aku tahu, masakan Kyuhyun _eonnie_ memang yang terbaik, ya kan sajangnim?"

Zhoumi hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Seohyun.

" Jangan panggil aku _sajangnim_ ketika diluar kantor Seohyun-ah, itu tidak enak di dengar "

" Ah baiklah Zhoumi _oppa_.." Seohyun terrsenyum.

Victoria yang mulai tak suka dengan kondisi ini memilih menyudahi makan malamnya dan bangkit dari duduknya.

" Aku sudah selesai, aku masuk kamar dulu _Appa_. Aku harus mengerjakan PR " Victoria meninggalkan ruang makan.

" Ah _ne_, jangan lupa cuci kaki dan sikat gigi sebelum tidur Qiannie " Zhoumi tersenyum melihat punggung anaknnya.

" Hmm.." Jawab Victoria singkat. Zhoumi menghela nafas, sepertinya sejak kecelakaan ummanya Victoria banyak berubah. Ia menjadi agak dingin. Walaupun Zhoumi tak pernah melihatnya jika dihadapan sudah Tao.

.

o0O0o

.

Hari ini Tao dan Victoria memutuskan untuk menjenguk Ummanya. Sepulang sekolah Tao dan Victoria meminta izin pada Zhoumi untuk menjenguk Kyuhyun. Mereka mendatangi rumah sakit dimana Kyuhyun dirawat setelah sebelumnya membelikan bunga kesukaan Kyuhyun.

Mereka memasuki ruang rawat Kyuhyun. Victoria dan Tao bergantian mengecup pipi Kyuhyun yang memucat.

" _anyeong Umma_, Aku dan Tao datang lagi" Victoria mencoba mengajak bicara Ummanya meskipun masih tak mendapatkan respon.

" _Noona_, bolehkah Tao tidur siang dengan _Umma_? Tao sangat rindu dipeluk _Umma_" Tao bertanya dengan tatapan memohonya.

" Tentu saja Tao, _Umma_ pasti juga sangat merindukan Tao " Jawab Victoria dengan senyuman yang merekah dibibirnya.

" _Jinjja_?" Mata panda Tao berbinar-binar.

" Emm!" Victoria menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum kearah Tao.

Tao pun naik keatas ranjang Kyuhyun dan merebahkan dirinya disamping sang Umma. Tao melingkarkan lengan kecilnya di perut sang umma. Ia memejamkan mata dengan senyuman yang selalu menghiasi bibirnya.

Victoria tersenyum sendu saat menyadari bahwa Tao sudah tertidur, ia mengecup pipi tembem Tao dengan sayang.

" _Umma_, selama sebulan ini, sekertaris _Appa_ yang selalu membuatkan makan malam untuk kami dirumah. Aku...aku berfikir bahwa Seo-_ahjuma_ gadis yang baik, tetapi hatiku entah kenapa tak menyukainya _Umma_.." Victoria menghela nafasnya. "Aku tak suka saat ia terlalu perhatian pada Tao dan aku tak suka setiap kali _Appa_ mengantarkanya pulang. Aku tak suka _ummaa_...aku,,hiks...aku me-merasa ia akan merebut posisi _Umma_..hiks" Akhirnya tangis Vic pecah. Sudah selama sebulan ini ia memendamnya sendirian sampai hari ini, ia tak tahan dan memilih menceritakan pada Ummanya.

" _Umma_, hiks...cepatlah kembali...aku hiks,,ingin umma kembali..hiks..aku takut._.ummaa_.. aku mohon..hiks..hiks.." Victoria menumpahkan segala kesedihanya, tangisnya begitu menyanyat hati. Beruntung Tao sepertinya tertidur sangat pulas sehingga tak terbangun mendengar tangisan Victoria.

Mata Kyuhyun bergerak-gerak, ia meneteskan air matanya. Victoria membelalak tak percaya. Ummanya menangis, dengan segera ia memanggil dokter untuk memeriksa ummanya. Dokter memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun. Victoria meremas jarinya, sementara Tao memeluk kakaknya erat.

" Ini biasa terjadi pada pasien yang koma " Dokter itu tersenyum ramah pada Victoria.

" Kalian harus sering-sering menjenguk _Umma_ kalian agar ia bisa cepat merespon dan sadar " Sang dokter kemudian meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun. Victoria agak kecewa dengan apa yang didengar dari dokter. Padahal ia berharap ibunya dapat membuka matanya dan kembali ketengah-tengah mereka.

.

o0O0o

.

Tadi malam Victoria tak makan bersama ayahnya. Seohyun bilang ayahnya ada urusan sehingga tak bisa pulang untuk makan bersama. Setelah Tao tertidur, Victoria mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya dikamar. Akan tetapi ayahnya belum pulang juga, ia sedikit khawatir karena tidak biasanya ayahnya seperti ini. Lelah ia menunggu ayahnya akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk beranjak tidur.

Pagi telah menjelang, Victoria berlari kekamar appanya ia benar-benar ingin tahu keadaan sang Appa. Ia membuka pintu kamar appanya perlahan. Mata Victoria membelalak dengan sempurna. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Ia ingin menangis, ia tak percaya appanya tega melakukanya disaat kondisi ummanya sedang seperti ini. Victoria menangis dan berlari kembali ke kamarnya. Ia benar-benar marah dengan Appanya.

BRAK!

Suara pintu tertutup sepertinya mengganggu alam mimpi Zhoumi. Terbukti dengan terbukanya kelopak mata Zhoumi. Zhoumi mencoba mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, kepalanya terasa agak pusing. Tadi malam ia mabuk, ia melampiaskan rasa rindunya pada sang istri dengan mabuk di bar yang ia sering tongkrongi sebelum dirinya bertemu Kyuhyun. Mata Zhoumi membulat melihat keadaan dirinya. Ia mendapati dirinya dalam keadaan tak menggunakan apapun di tubuhnya. Ya, Zhoumi dalam keadaan naked, hanya ada selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya sebatas dada. Zhoumi mengarahkan padangannya kesamping kirinya. Sesosok yeoja dalam kondisi yang sama dengan dirinya. Yeoja tersebut adalah Kim Seohyun, sekertarisnya. Yeoja yang selama dua bulan ini mengurus kedua anak-anaknya. Seohyun terbangun dari tidurnya.

" _Op-oppa_...hiks..hiks " Seohyun menangis, kedua telapak tanganya menutupi wajahnya. Zhoumi masih shock, Ia masih belum mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi mendengar isak tangis yeoja di sebelahnya, ia sadar bahwa ia telah melakukan hal yang buruk pada sekertarisnya itu. Seohyun masih saja menangis tersedu-sedu. Zhoumi sangat merasa bersalah. Ia hanya mabuk tadi malam dan bartender yang ada disana langsung menelpon kerumah, sepertinya seohyun yang menerima teleponnya dan Seohyun pula lah yang menjemputnya. Ia masih sadar ketika di bawa Seohyun kerumah, tetapi setelah itu ia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Zhoumi tersadar dari pikiranya, kemudian melihat kearah Seohyun. Ia mendekati Seohyun, membawa Seohyun kedalam pelukanya. Ia mengusap-usap punggung telanjang Seohyun bermaksud menenangkanya.

" Ssshh..._uljimma _Seohyun-ah, tenanglah...aku akan bertanggung jawab"

.

o0O0o

.

Hanya dentingan sendok yang terdengar saat sarapan pagi berlangsung. Zhoumi tampak kalut dan tak jauh berbeda dengan Zhoumi, Seohyunpun tampak sama. Victoria tak mau menatap ayahnya dan Seohyun. Ia makan dengan tenang. Mata Victoria bengkak, ia sepertinya habis menangis.

" _Noona_, kenapa mata _noona_ bengkak?" Tanya Tao polos. Hanya Tao yang tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

" Eh?" Victoria tersenyum. " Semalaman Noona tidak tidur Tao " Jawab Victoria lembut.

" Apa yang _Noona_ lakukan? "

" _Noona_ mengerjakan tugas sekolah" Victoria masih mempertahankan senyumanya.

Zhoumi terperanjat mendengar jawaban Victoria. Ia tahu putrinya berbohong, Kyuhyun tak pernah memperbolehkan anaknya tak tidur semalaman. Dan Zhoumi yakin pasti Victoria masih mengingat pesan Ummanya itu. Zhoumi berfikir apakah anaknya tahu kejadian semalam. Zhoumi benar-benar merasa telah menjadi ayah yang jahat dan menjadi suami yang brengsek.

" Apa kau tak bohong Qiannie? " Zhoumi memastikan.

" Hmm " Jawab Vic datar tanpa menatap ayahnya.

" Selamat pagi..!" lengkingan suara Tan Amei terdengar memenuhi ruangan makan.

" _Ahjuma_!" Tao langsung berlari memeluk ahjumanya.

" _Aigoo_, Tao hanya rindu pada _ahjuma_? Tidak dengan _harrabeoji_?" ucap seorang pria paruh baya (widih ngeri tuh separuh buaya#kyu: paruh baya dodol!# me: hehehe) yang ternyata Hangeng.

" _Harrabeoji_!" Tao langsung memeluk kakeknya.

Hangeng terkekeh melihat tingkah cucu laki-lakinya itu. Victoria meninggalkan sarapanya dan langsung menerjang Amei, memeluk bibinya dengan erat. Hal itu membuat semua orang yang ada disitu heran. Tak biasanya Victoria berbuat seperti itu. Hal ini menyisakan tanda tanya untuk Amei, Zhoumi dan Hangeng.

" Aku...rindu...sangat rindu _ahjuma_.." Ucap Vic lirih hampir tak terdengar.

Amei tersenyum dan mengusap usap punggung keponakanya itu. Ia tahu bahwa Victoria membutuhkan seseorang untuk menenangkanya.

" Hari ini, apa _Ahjuma_ mau mengantarkanku ke sekolah?" tanya Victoria penuh harap.

" Tentu saja Qiannie" Jawab Amei seraya tersenyum lembut.

" Biar Tao saja yang berangkat bersama _Appa_, aku ingin dengan _Ahjuma_ saja"

DEG

Kalimat Victoria membuat hati Zhoumi mencelos. Apa anaknya tahu yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Seohyun. Zhoumi merasa victoria sedang menghindarinya.

" _Aniya_, _Appa_ hari ini tak kekantor Qiannie. Ada yang harus appa bicarakan dengan _harrabeoji_ jadi Tao juga ikut denganmu. Kau tak keberatan kan Mei?" Tanya Zhoumi.

" Tentu saja Zhou-_ge_" Amei memamerkan senyumanya.

.

o0O0o

.

Amei telah mengantarkan Tao dan kini tinggal mengantarkan Victoria ke sekolahnya. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja Victoria meminta Amei untu mengantarkan ke rumah sakit dimana Ummanya dirawat. Ia ingin menemui Ummanya, mata Victoria berkaca-kaca membuat Amei tak tega untuk menolaknya. Dan disinilah Victoria sekarang, di ruang rawat Kyuhyun.

" _umma_... hari ini aku ingin menangis, bolehkah.. hiks...bolehkan aku menangis dipelukan _umma_ seperti biasanya, hiks,,hiks,," Victoria tak lagi dapat menahan air matanya. Perlahan ia naik ketempat tidur Kyuhyun, ia mendekap ibunya, memeluknya dengan erat dan menumpahkan segala tangisnya. Lama ia menangis sampai napas beraturan terlihat dari punggung Victoria yang masih memeluk ibunya. Victoria tertidur, mungkin karena terlalu lelah menangis.

Tanpa disadari, sejak tadi ada yang mengamati Victoria. Ia adalah Amei. Sebenarnya dari tadi Amei tak meninggalkan Victoria. Amei merasa aneh dengan tingkah Victoria untuk itu ia sengaja mengintip Victoria, ia ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada keponakannya itu. Melihat Victoria yang tertidur, Amei mendekati Victoria dan Kyuhyun. Amei membelai dengan lembut surai Victoria. " Apa yang terjadi selama ini Qiannie, kenapa kau tampak begitu terpukul? " Bisik Amei pada Victoria.

Sementara itu dirumah Zhoumi tampak dua pria sedang duduk berhadapan. Kedua pria itu adalah Hangeng dan Zhoumi. Mereka ada di ruang keluarga.

" Apa yang kau ingin katakan Mi?" Hangeng memulai pembicaraanya.

" _Baba_...aku telah melakukan dosa besar " Jawab Zhoumi dengan tatapan kosong.

" Apa maksudmu Mi...? " Hangeng mencoba bertanya.

" Aku...baba..aku ...aku...telah memperkosa sekertarisku sendiri.." Jawab Zhoumi lemas. Ia meremas rambutnya frustasi.

Hangeng meresponnya dengan tatapan tajam, seolah meminta penjelasan.

" Aku tidak sadar saat itu _Baba_..aku mabuk dan itu terjadi begitu saja, saat aku terbangun dia ada disampingku menangis tersedu-sedu" Zhoumi menitikan airmatanya. Hatinya sakit karena merasa telah menghianati istrinya dan mencoreng nama baik keluarganya.

Hangeng memijat pelipisnya, ia tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. Bagaimana mungkin anaknya bisa melakukanya.

" Kau tahu apa yang sharusnya kau lakukan setelah ini " Ucap Hangeng penuh dengan nada dingin.

Zhoumi makin terisak, bahkan kini ayahnya seperti membencinya. Sungguh ia sangat menyesal

.

o0O0o

.

Setelah hari menyakitkan itu keadaan di keluarga Zhoumi berubah. Victoria menjadi dingin jika berhadapan dengan ayahnya, tapi ia akan melembut jika berhadapan dengan adiknya. Sedangkan Hangeng tidak mau tinggal bersama Zhoumi, ia memilih pulang ke China. Karena hal itu Amei juga harus pulang ke China menjaga ayahnya. Semua tahu bahwa kondisi Hangeng sudah tak seperti dulu lagi, umurnya semakin bertambah dan kesehatanya agak memburuk.

Seohyun tetap masih mengurusi makan siang dan makan malam keluarga Zhoumi. Zhoumi pun akan tetap mengantarkan Seohyun pulang. Hubungan Seohyun dengan Tao semakin dekat tapi tidak dengan Victoria. Dilihat dari sikap Zhoumi, sepertinya ia mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran Seohyun tapi tidak dengan hatinya. Hatinya menolak kehadiran Seohyun dalam hidupnya.

Hari ini tepat satu bulan setelah kejadian menyakitkan itu. Tak seperti biasanya, Seohyun tampak pucat dan sangat lelah. Zhoumi sedikit khawatir. Ia tak mau Seohyun sakit dirumahnya dan mengharuskan dirinya untuk merawatnya.

" Sebaiknya _Appa_ bawa seo-_ahjuma_ ke dokter, sepertinya ia sakit" Kata Victoria datar.

" _Gwenchana_ Vic, aku tak apa-apa ko.." jawab Seohyun tersenyum pada Victoria.

" Apa Tao sudah selesai makanya? Kalau sudah kajja, kita sikat gigi dan cuci kaki" Victoria tak memperdulikan ucapan Seohyun dan memilih mengajak Tao pergi dari ruang makan.

" _Oppa_, sebenarnya mengenai keadaanku yang seperti ini karena ini " Seohyun menyerahkan benda pipih pada Zhoumi. Zhoumi membelalak kemudian sesaat ia sudah bisa menguasai keadaan.

" Aku juga sudah memeriksakanya ke dokter, dan dokter bilang usia kandunganku sudah memasuki satu bulan" Lanjut Seohyun.

Zhoumi menghela nafasnya pelan, ia memejamkan matanya sebentar. Ia terlihat seperti memiliki beban berat di punggungnya.

" Kau tenang saja Seohyun-ah, aku akan bicara pada _Baba_ dan anak-anak, aku..aku akan segera menikahimu. Hati Zhoumi hancur saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.

Kini Tao, Victoria dan Zhoumi sedang berkumpul diruang keluarga. Setelah tahu bahwa Seohyun hamil anaknya, Zhoumi memutuskan untuk mengatakan pada kedua anaknya tentang rencana pernikahanya dengan Seohyun.

" Tao, Qiannie.. bukankah Seohyun _Ahjuma_ itu orang yang baik?" tanya Zhoumi pelan-pelan.

" _Ne Appa_" Tao menjawab dengan polos. Sedangkan Victoria menaikan satu alisnya, ia agak tak suka dengan pertanyaan appanya. Zhoumi menghela nafas sebelum ia melanjutkan kalimatnya.

" _Appa_ ingin menikah dengan Seohyun_ ahjuma_, apa kalian senang? Seo-_ahjuma_ akan mengurus kalian setiap hari , ia akan tinggal disini dan kalian bisa memenggilnya dengan _Umma_ bagaimana? "

Victoria menatap tajam Appanya, ia tak percaya bahwa appanya akan menikahi Seohyun. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca.

" _Umma_? Lalu bagaimana dengan _Umma_ yang sedang sakit Appa? Apa itu berarti _Umma_ Kyu bukan _Umma_ Tao lagi ?" tanya Tao polos pada Zhoumi.

Perih, itu yang dirasakan Zhoumi saat ini mendengar penuturan anaknya. Sebenarnya ia juga tak mau menduakan Kyuhyun. Ia sangat-sangat mencintai istrinya itu. Tetapi keadaan tak berpihak padanya.

" Apakah, jika aku mengatakan tak suka, _Appa_ akan membatalkan pernikahan _Appa_?" tanya Victoria masih dengan tatapan tajamnya dan sesaat setelahnya, matanya berkaca-kaca.

Zhoumi hanya menunduk tak berani menatap mata berair anaknya. Ia tahu bahwa anak perempuanya sangat marah kepadanya dan mungkin kini berubah menjadi membencinya.

" Terserah " Jawaban singkat akhirnya terlontar dari bibir Victoria, setelah kalimat itu ia masuk menuju kamarnya meninggalkan ayahnya dengan rasa bersalahnya.

.

o0O0o

.

Setelah hari dimana Zhoumi mengutarakan rencananya untuk menikahi Seohyun. Victoria menjadi semakin dingin pada Zhoumi tetapi sekali lagi wajah dingin Victoria akan menghilang jika sudah berhadapan dengan Tao. Dan hari ini Victoria memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Ummanya, ia ingin menumpahkan semua tangisnya pada Umma tercintanya.

Seperti biasanya Victoria menangis sambil memeluk sang Umma, ia meletakan wajahnya di ceruk leher sang umma. Menumpahkan segala kesedihanya, sakit hatinya dan kemarahanya. Ia menangis dengan begitu hebat. Tangisannya terdengar menyayat hati, ia hanya memanggil ummanya dalam tangisanya akan tetapi siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti tahu bahwa gadis ini sudah terluka begitu dalam.

" _Umma_..hiks..._umma..umma_..hiks..hiks.."

Victoria merasakan keningnya basah, aneh. Iapun membuka matanya untuk melihat Ummanya. ummanya meneteska airmatanya, sepertinya ummanya juga merasakan kesedihan yang dialami oleh putrinya walaupun Victoria tak pernah memberitahukan apa yang membuatnya menangis pilu seperti ini. Victoria semakin mengeratkan pelukanya pada ummanya. Mata Kyuhyun mulai bergerak-gerak, perlahan-lahan Kyuhyun mulai membuka matanya. Victoria membelalak tak percaya.

" _Um-ummma_..?" Victoria langsung menekan tonbol darurat yang ada di dekatnya, bermaksud memanggil dokter.

.

TBC

.

.

**A/N : hehehehehe,#nyengir ayam**

**Maafkan ane reader...makin gaje aja ya...huhuhu**

**Mianhae...ane nggak pengin dikejar utang makanya ane cepet2 nyelesein ni FF**

**Jadinya kayak gini, makasih ya buat reader yang setia kasih semangat buat ane...kalian tak tergantikan...nanti ane kasih opor ama ketupat lewat sms ye...kekeke**

**Chap depan udah ending tu...Makasih ya yang uda baca, apalagi yang review makasihnya belipet dah..hehehe**

**Ya udah ane balesin review dulu ya^^**

**.**

**.**

**Astri**

Selamat datang chingu ^^ #tebar kembang 7 rupa

Kyu?emang kenapa Kyu?

Die lagi jingkrak2 tuh, soalnya abis dibebasin. Pan bulan ramadhan uda berakhir jadi setan-setan dibebasin tuh#lirik Kyu yang lagi jingkrak2

Ini uda lanjut, mian ya lama^^

.

**zakurafrezee**

Waduh kagak bisa selamat semua chingu,hehehe mian ya...

Babynya kagak mau punya umma kaya Kyu,hehehe

Iya, maapin ane juga ya kalo balesan review ane ngeselin,hehehe

.

**Maknaelovers**

Kyu kagak kenapa2 kok chingu...cuman koma aja..hehehe

Ane nggak bilang Kyu keguguran,Cuma anaknya ngga bisa diselamatlan aja...kekeke#minta di tampol

Ayo kita bujuk Kyu ama Mimi buat bikin dede lagi!0/ kekeke

Ini uda lanjut ^^

.

**Lee Sica**

Eh , heechul mati karena ane males kebanyakan cast jadi ane matiin aja tu heechul, biar ane bisa godain Hankyung juga sebenernya,kkk

Ya ngga ge?#kedip2 mata ke Hankyung

#Hankyung muntaber seketika

# ganti godain Mimi mumpung entu setan lagi sekarat*lirik Kyu

Widiiiiiiiih, uda kagak jaman coblos chingu,sekarang kan uda jamanya contereng,kekeke

Sini ane contreng idung chingu biar agak mancung,kekeke ^^v

Ane juga minta maaf ya chingu,hiks #cipika cipiki,nangis dipelukan lee sica

Srooooot #elap ingus pake baju lee sica

Hehehe#nyengir ayam

Kilat,petir ama asapnya kagak ada chingu, ane lagi musuhan ama abang2 EXO#apa hubunganya?

Hehehe

Pai pai#tebar kolor Kyuhyun

.

**Melodyatlantick**

Kyuma kagak kenapa-napa chingu Cuma Koma kok#puk-puk punggung Melodyatlantick

Iya itu Kyu uda semangat, kan baru dibebasi dari kerangkeng bulan ramadhan kemaren#tunjuk setan imut bernama Kyu

.

**rikha-chan**

Kyu nggak kenapa2 kok, Cuma koma ja chingu...hehehe

Ini uda lanjut ^^

.

**Oya sekedar mengingatkan **_**" Minal Aidzin wal Faizin"**_** itu artinya bukan Mohon maaf lahir dan batin loh. Tapi artinya "**_**Termasuk dari orang-orang yang kembali(dari perjuangan ramadhan) sebagai orang yang menang**__**"^^**_

_**Ane Cuma mengingatkan aja kok...nggak ada maksud apa-apa...hehehe**_

_**.**_

_**Reviewnya pliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis ^^ #tebar bunga tujuh rupa**_

_**.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**From Me, For You**

**Author : Cho Youngie a.k.a Nakamura Ayumu**

**.**

**Cast :** Cho Kyuhyun as Jung( Tan ) Kyuhyun/ KuiXian

Zhoumi as Tan Zhoumi

Victoria f(x) as Tan song Qian

Huang Zi Tao as Tan Zi Tao

Tan Hangeng

Tan Amei as Zhoumi's sister (OC)

Seohyun SNSD as Kim Seohyun

Jung Yonghwa (CN Blue)

Kang Minhyuk (CN Blue)

.

**DECLAIMER**

#Semua yang ada didunia ini milik Tuhan#

**WARNING**

Menerima saran dan kritik yang membangun. Segala kekurangan adalah milik Author, kelebihanya milik Alloh SWT. Membaca FF ini bisa berdampak mual-mual dan panas dalam!Awas FF abal!

**.**

**From Me, For You**

.

Seperti biasanya Victoria menangis sambil memeluk sang Umma, ia meletakan wajahnya di ceruk leher sang umma. Menumpahkan segala kesedihanya, sakit hatinya dan kemarahanya. Ia menangis dengan begitu hebat. Tangisannya terdengar menyayat hati, ia hanya memanggil ummanya dalam tangisanya akan tetapi siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti tahu bahwa gadis ini sudah terluka begitu dalam.

" _Umma_..hiks..._umma..umma_..hiks..hiks.."

Victoria merasakan keningnya basah, aneh. Iapun membuka matanya untuk melihat Ummanya. ummanya meneteska airmatanya, sepertinya ummanya juga merasakan kesedihan yang dialami oleh putrinya walaupun Victoria tak pernah memberitahukan apa yang membuatnya menangis pilu seperti ini. Victoria semakin mengeratkan pelukanya pada ummanya. Mata Kyuhyun mulai bergerak-gerak, perlahan-lahan Kyuhyun mulai membuka matanya. Victoria membelalak tak percaya.

" _Um-ummma_..?" Victoria langsung menekan tonbol darurat yang ada di dekatnya, bermaksud memanggil dokter.

**.**

**From Me, For You**

**Author : Cho Youngie a.k.a Nakamura Ayumu**

.

**CHAPTER 6 **

.

Dokter memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun. Ia mengarahkan sebuah senter ke arah mata Kyuhyun.

" Nyonya Kyuhyun bagaimana perasaan anda?" Dokter bertanya pada Kyuhyun dengan ramah. Hanya kedipan mata yang dilakukan Kyuhyun.

" Nyonya Kyuhyun anda bisa mendengar saya?". Dokter kembali memastikan keadaan Kyuhyun. Masih tak ada reaksi berarti dari Kyuhyun, Ia hanya mengedipkan matanya.

Victoria tampak cemas dengan kondisi ummanya. Ia meremas baju yang ia pakai.

" Nyonya Kyuhyun, jika anda bisa mendengarkan saya tolong anda kedipkan mata anda sebanyak dua kali " Ucap sang dokter.

Tak lama berselang Kyuhyun mengedipkan matanya dua kali, seperti perintah sang dokter. Victoria menghela nafas lega, ia tersenyum dalam tangisnya.

" Kui Xian...hosh..hosh.." sebuah suara membuat orang-orang yang ada di sana memandang kearah pintu. Dan disana bertengger seekor koala merah#plak hehe, dan disana seorang Tan Zhoumi sedang mencoba mengatur nafasnya setelah ia berlari-lari dari parkiran rumah sakit menuju ruangan Kyuhyun. Setelah menerima telepon dari Victoria, Zhoumi langsung saja menunda semua pekerjaanya dan memacu mobilnya menuju rumah sakit untuk menemui istri tercintanya.

" Kui Xian..." Sekali lagi Zhoumi memanggil nama istrinya dengan nada penuh kerinduan. Pertahanan Zhoumi runtuh, ia tak bisa melihat mata sang istri yang juga berair sama sepertinya, oleh karena itu ia langsung saja mendekap erat tubuh sang istri. Zhoumi menangis menumpahkan segala rasa sesak di dadanya, ia sangat merindukan istrinya dan menantikan hari ini. Hari dimana Kyuhyunya membuka matanya. Zhoumi menangis sambil mendekap Kyuhyun begitupun Kyuhyun, air mata terus mengalir dari mata indah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedih karena ia telah mambuat orang-orang yang paling dicintainya menangis karenanya. Kalau ia bisa ia ingin membalas dekapan suaminya. Mencium kedua kelopak suaminya agar tak menangis lagi. Ia ingin mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat yang menenangkan suaminya. Tapi ia tak bisa, ia hanya bisa mendengar dan melihat. Kyuhyun menangisi keadaanya yang begitu menyedihkan.

.

Setelah kejadian yang membahagiakan untuk Zhoumi dan keluarganya, dokter meminta Zhoumi untuk keruanganya. Sepertinya ada yang harus dibicarakan dengan Zhoumi.

" Tuan Tan ini mengenai kondisi Nyonya Kyuhyun " Dokter memulai pembicaraanya setelah mempersilakan Zhoumi untuk duduk.

" Nyonya Kyuhyun sudah sadar, ia bahkan mendengar dan mengerti yang kita ucapkan tetapi ia hanya bisa meresponya dengan kedipan mata saja. Sepertinya koma selama enam bulan ini menyebabkan beberapa anggota geraknya tak bisa bekerja dengan baik "

" Maksud _Uisa_?" Tanya Zhoumi.

" Nyonya Kyuhyun mengalami kelumpuhan, tapi saya pastikan tak akan lama. Karena itu merupakan efek yang bisa timbul jika terlalu lama dalam keadaan koma " jawab sang dokter.

" Tolong sembuhkan istri saya _uisa_ " Ucap Zhoumi pasrah.

" saya akan berusaha semampu saya " Jawab sabg dokter dengan menyunggingkan senyumanya.

.

Setelah kesadaran Kyuhyun yang belum sepenuhnya, suasana senang selalu menyelimuti keluarga Zhoumi. Mereka sangat senang dengan sadarnya Kyuhyun. Zhoumi menjadi terlihat lebih segar, mungkin karena ia bisa melihat kekuatan yang selalu diberikan Kyuhyun lewat tatapan matanya. Zhoumi menjadi sering tersenyum, bebannnya sepertinya berkurang setiap kali melihat tatapan lembut sang istri. Zhoumi sepertinya lupa bahwa semakin hari, waktunya semakin dekat untuk menikahi Seohyun. Rasa senangnya ketika Kyuhyun sadar membuatnya melupakan hal yang sempat membuat anak perempuanya membencinya.

Ah sepertinya tak semuanya bahagia dengan perkembangan kesehatan Kyuhyun. Terbukti sekarang Seohyun sedang bersedih dengan keadaan yang dialaminya. Dirinya merasa di tinggalkan oleh Zhoumi. Pria berkebangsaan China itu terus memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Tak ada sedikitpun perhatian untuk Seohyun, padahal Seohyun sedang hamil. Seohyun tahu pasti Zhoumi belum memberi tahukan pada Kyuhyun tentang rencana pernikahanya. Seohyun tahu dirinya salah, ia yang datang ditengah-tengah keluarga ini. Tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tak dipungkiri bahwa terkadang rasa khawatir menyusup dalam hatinya. Seohyun takut Zhoumi tak jadi untuk menikahinya meskipun Zhoumi telah berjanji padanya. Kyuhyun sangat berharga bagi Zhoumi, jika saja Kyuhyun menolak kehadiran Seohyun mungkin ia benar-benar tak jadi menikah dengan Zhoumi.

Seohyun memutuskan untuk menemui Kyuhyun di rumah Sakit, Kyuhyun berhak tahu keadaan yang sebenarnya. Ia tak peduli dengan kondisi Kyuhyun, yang ia tahu ia harus mempertahankan haknya.

" _Eonnie.._" Panggil Seohyun setelah ia sudah berada di kamar Kyuhyun. Spertinya Kyuhyun sangat senang dengan kunjungan Seohyun. Itu arinya sekertaris suaminya sangat peduli denganya kan.

" Aku tahu kondisi _eonnie_ masih seperti ini...tapi _eonnie_ berhak tahu "

Kyuhyun mengedipkan matanya satu kali sebagai respon dari perkataan Seohyun. Kyuhyun seakan menyuruh Seohyun untuk meneruskan kalimatnya.

" _eonnie_, disini .. didalam rahimku ...ada bayi dan Zhoumi _oppa,_ Zhoumi _oppa_ berjanji untuk menikahiku dengan segera, mungkin sekitar sepuluh hari lagi..."

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya, sepertinya ia kaget dengan parkataan Seohyun. Apakah suaminya telah mengihianatinya. Zhoumi memiliki bayi dengan Seohyun, apa itu berarti Zhoumi tak mencintai dirinya? Lalu kenapa Zhoumi selalu mengunjunginya, kenapa ia seolah sangat senang dengan kesadaran Kyuhyun. Bukankah jika dia sadar ia bisa saja merusak rencananya untuk menikah dengan Seohyun. Apa kasih sayang yang ia rasakan selama ini hanya kebohongan semata? Kyuhyun benar-benar sedih, hatinya begitu perih, terluka sangat dalam. Ia ingin menutup matanya selamanya. Ia tak bisa menerima ini. Inikah sebabnya anaknya selalu menangis didekapanya saat ia belum bisa membuka matanya? Inikah yang sebenarnya ingin dikatakan putrinya kepadanya. Ia benar-benar ingin kembali tertidur. Kyuhyun menangis dalam diam, hatinya begitu perih. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan air mata teurs saja menetes dari mata indahnya.

" Ma-maafkan aku _eonnie_, maaf hiks..aku..aku tak bermaksud merebut Zhoumi _oppa_ darimu. Aku..aku benar tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat itu.." Seohyun mengeluarkan tangisnya dihadapan Kyuhyun.

'Tak bisa berbuat apa-apa? Tapi kalian sudah memiliki bayi dan akan menikah?' Kyuhyun membatin. Ia benar-benar ingin melampiaskan kemarahanya tapi tak bisa. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menutup matanya rapat-rapat dengan airmata yang tetap mengalir.

.

.

Ada yang aneh dengan Kyuhyun setiap kali Zhoumi mencoba untuk mengunjunginya. Kyuhyun seakan menghindarinya. Selalu saja Kyuhyun sedang tertidur saat Zhoumi mengunjunginya. Pernah Zhoumi mengunjungi Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun tak tertidur, tetapi matanya tak pernah mau menatap Zhoumi. Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun-nya?

Hari demi hari terus Zhoumi lewati dengan kondisi yang seperti ini. Ia sangat sedih melihat istrinya yang seperti membencinya. Tapi Zhoumi tak akan pernah menyerah, ai akan terus mengunjungi Kyuhyun. Jika Kyuhyun telah tidur ia akan merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Kyuhyun. Memeluk erat pinggangnya dan menyurukan wajahnya di leher Kyuhyun. Menghirup aroma sang istri yang selalu dapat membuat hatinya tenang. (kalo aku suka aroma opor ayam oppa. Mimi: ga nanya! Me: sadiiiiis). Jika Kyuhyun dalam kondisi membuka matanya, Zhoumi akan terus menggenggam tanganya dan mengelus surai coklatnya dengan sayang.

.

Tibalah hari yang paling membahagiakan bagi Seohyun tapi tidak bagi Zhoumi. Hri ini adalah hari pernikahan Zhoumi dan Seohyun. Kadua keluarga mempelai telah hadir di gereja. Keluarga Seohyun tak henti-hentinya menyunggingkan senyuman. Mereka sangat terlihat gembira memiliki menantu Zhoumi. Seohyun sendiri masih dirias, ia bahkan belum datang ke gerejanya. Sementara Zhoumi sama, ia masih berada dirumahnya ia sepertinya sedikit ragu.

o0O0o

CEKLEK

Pinti kamar rawat Kyuhyun terbuka, menampakan sesosok gadis cilik yang manis. Ia menggunakan gaun sederhana berwarna putih. Seperti gaun yang di pakai untuk mengiringi mempelai wanita dalam upacara pernikahan. Gadis itu adalah Victoria, ia sengaja kabur dari acara pernikahan ayahnya. Ia tak bisa melihat ayahnya menikahi wanita lain, ia benar-benar tak bisa melihat ayahnya berdampingan dengan orang lain. Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara putrinya hanya bisa memandang putrinya dengan sorot mata berbinar.

Victoria mendekati ranjang Kyuhyun, Ia menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun. Victoria meletakan punggung tangan Khyuhyun di pipinya yang terasa lembut. Victoria menangis, ia terisak seraya mengucapkan kata-kata maaf pada Ibunya.

"_Umma.._hiks,,hiks..._mianhae umma...mian_...hiks..._um-ummaaa.._wuuuu,,,hiks..." Victoria menumpahkan tangisnya yang pilu. Hatinya hancur mengingat hari ini adalah hari pernikahan ayahnya dengan wanita lain. Sakit dan perih yang dirasakan Victoria. Kyuhyun juga mearasakan hal yang sama, sepuluh hari dari pembicaraanya dengan Seohyun. Lebih tepatnya hanya Seohyun yang berbicara padanya. Kyuhyun tahu bahwa hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Zhoumi dengan Seohyun.

Kyuhyun menitikan air matanya, ia menangisi Zhoumi dan anaknya. Ia tak bisa melihat anaknya seperti ini. Saat victoria beralih memeluk perutnya, tangannya yang tak tertancap jarum infus berusaha ia gerakan untuk membelai surai putrinya, ia ingin menenangkan tangis anaknya. Ia berusaha menggapai kepala anaknya. Ia gunakan seluruh tenaganya, keningnya mulai berkeringat. Mulutnya ia gerakan, ia berusaha memanggil putri tercintanya.

"..nnie..._uljimma_...Qiannie.." Berhasil, Kyuhyun dapat menggerakan tanganya untuk mengusap-usap kepala victoria.

Victoria mendongak untuk melihat ummanya. Matanya membulat sempurna, ia melihat...Ia melihat Ummanya tersenyum padanya. Magucapkan namanya dan mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut walaupun masih terlihat airmata yang membasahi pipi ibunya.

" _Umma.._!" Victoria memeluk ibunya lebih erat lagi. Kyuhyun tersenyum disela pelukanya, ia tak memperdulikan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan pada tanganya yang masih tertancap jarum infus. Kyuhyun terus memeluk erat anaknya sesekali mencium puncak kepala sang anak dengan sayang.

" _Uljimma_ Qiannie..jangan menangis.._Umma_ disini _chagiya_..."

o0O0o

Setelah acara tangisan yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun dan Victoria. Victoria memanggil dokter yang menangani Ummanya. Dokter bilang keadaan Kyuhyun sudah membaik dan akan pulih seperti semula jika Kyuhyun mau dirawat untuk beberapa hari di rumah sakit.

Kondisi Kyuhyun sudah lebih baik setelah diperiksa oleh dokter. Kini Kyuhyun sedang terduduk diranjangnya. Disebelahnya ada Victoria yang memeluknya dengan erat. Senyuman selalu tersungging dibibir merahnya. Ia mengelus surai anak perempuanya dengan sayang. Tak jauh dari Kyuhyun, Victoria juga terus menyunggingkan senyumnya, matanya tertutup untuk lebih merasakan belaian penuh kasih sayang dari ibunya.

Peritiwa itu tak berlangsung lama karena tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka menampakan wajah tampan Zhoumi. Zhoumi memasuki kamar Kyuhyun dengan tergesa-gesa, ia langsung membawa Kyuhyun kedalam pelukanya yang hangat. Victoria yang merasa akan mengganggu moment berharga orang tuanya segera beringsut turun dari ranjang Kyuhyun. Zhoumi merasa ada yang aneh dengan Kyuhyun, istrinya tak membalas pelukanya. Zhoumi melepas pelukanya untuk melihat istrinya. Kyuhyun seperti memaksakan senyumnya untuk Zhoumi.

" Qiannie..._umma_ ingin sekali susu strawberry, maukah Qiannie membelikan untuk _umma_?"

" baiklah _umma_, tunggu sebentar _ne_.." Victoria tersenyum dan kemudian beranjak dari kamar Kyuhyun untuk membeli susu pesanan ummanya.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandanganya dari Victoria yang tak terlihat lagi kearah Zhoumi.

" bukankah _Gege_ harusnya sedang melangsungkan upacara pernikahan dengan Seohyun? "

Zhoumi terkejut dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa tahu perihal pernikahanya? Ia sudah melarang Amei untuk memberitahukan pada Kyuhyun. Zhoumi menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakanya.

" Tepat sepuluh hari yang lalu Seohyun mengatakan padaku " Ucap Kyuhyun yang sepertinya tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Zhoumi.

" Aku..aku..." Zhoumi tergagap.

Kyuhyun terus menatap Zhoumi, menunggu penjelasan dari Zhoumi.

Zhoumi menutup wajahnya yang tampak frustasi.

" Aku..._mianhae_..aku...aku telah melukaimu,mengecewakaanmu...aku..hiks.."Zhoumi terisak disela ceritanya. Zhoumi pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun, tentu saja hanya seingat Zhoumi. Tak jauh seperti Zhoumi, Kyuhyun juga menitikan airmatanya. Kyuhyun terisak menyesali ketidakhadiranya selama enam bulan ini. Zhoumi yang tak tahan melihat istrinya menangis terisak buru-buru mendekap istrinya dengan sayang. Ia tak bisa melihat istrinya lebih lama menangis. Kyuhyun menangis di dada bidang Zhoumi, ia memukul dada Zhoumi berulangkali menumpahkan segala rasa kesalnya.

o0O0o

Beberapa hari setelah pengakuan Zhoumi, Kyuhyun tak mau menemui Zhoumi. Jika Amei bertanya mengapa Kyuhyun tak mau menemui Zhoumi, Kyuhyun akan selalu menjawab bahwa ia belum siap untuk bertemu dengan Zhoumi. Kyuhyun masih ingin menata hatinya sebelum bertemu dengan Zhoumi. Yah tak dipungkiri bahwa ia sakit hati dengan perbuatan Zhoumi. Tapi hari ini sepertinya perasaanya terlihat lebih baik. Terbukti dengan kehadiran Zhoumi, Victoria dan Tao yang tak ditolak oleh Kyuhyun.

" _Ummaa_!" Teriak Tao girang dan kemudian naik ke ranjang Kyuhyun untuk memeluk ummanya. Victoria tersenyum kepada ummanya setelah Kyuhyun memberikan kecupan sayang padanya.

Zhoumi mencoba untuk mengecup pipi Kyuhyun, dan Zhoumi tak mendapatkan perlawanan apapun dari Kyuhyun. Justru Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut pada Zhoumi, matanya menatap Zhoumi dengan teduh.

" Tao...coba tanyakan pada _Umma_-mu, apakah _Umma_ sudah memaafkan _Appa_? " Zhoumi mencoba menyampaikan pesannya pada putranya.

" _Umma_?apa _umma_ sudah memaafkan _Appa_ Tao?" Tao bertanya dengan muka polos nan imutnya, membuat Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk mencubit pipi Tao.

" _Ne,_ katakan pada _Appa_ Tao. _Umma_ sudah memaafkannya" Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut pada Tao.

Zhoumi langsung memeluk Kyuhyun sekaligus dengan Tao.

"_Mianhae..jeongmal mianhae_.."Ucap Zhoumi menatap dalam mata Kyuhyun.

"Aniya, aku akan lebih marah jika Mimi-ge tidak mau bertanggung jawab. Aku tidak mau memiliki suami yang tidak mau bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanya" Ucap Kyuhyun lembut. Zhoumi tersenyum pada Kyuhyun, Ia sedikit menitikan airmatanya. Ia terharu dengan kebaikan hati Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyeka air mata Zhoumi dengan ibu jarinya dan kemudian tersenyum lembut kepada Zhoumi.

"emm _Mi-ge_ bagaimana dengan anak kita dan _Heechul Umma_?"Tanya Kyuhyun sudah lama ia ingin menanyakan hal ini.

" _Mianhae_ Kui Xian.., dokter tak bisa menyelamatkan _Mama_ dan anak kita" Zhoumi langsung memeluk Kyuhyun, Kyuhun menangis dalam pelukan Zhoumi. Victoria dan Taopun ikut memeluk ummanya yang menangis.

" Dokter bilang kau bisa pulang hari ini? Merindukan rumah hmm? " Zhoumi mengecup pipi Kyuhyun.

" Sangat.." Kyuhyun tersenyum sembari memejamkan matanya, menikmati dekapan hangat sang suami.

o0O0o

" Selamat datang kembali kerumah Kui Xian" Zhoumi mengecup puncak kepala Kyuhyun.

" _Cie-cie_!" Amei berhambur memeluk Kyuhyun.

" Selamat datang menantuku " Sambut Hangeng dengan lembut seperti biasanya.

" _Appa..._Amei.." Kyuhyun terharu dengan sambutan kecil yang dilakukan mertua dan adik iparnya.

" Se-selamat datang kerumah _eonnie.."_ Seohyun menunduk sebentar dan kemudian tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun.

" Ah Seohyunnie...kenapa kau tak pernah kerumah sakit lagi, aku begitu menantikanmu.." Kyuhyun segera memeluk Seohyun.

Seohyun mematung merasakan pelukan Kyuhyun yang terasa begitu tulus. Apakah kyuhyun begitu baik sehingga ia bisa begitu bersikap begitu lembut dengannya yang notabene telah merebut suaminya. Tak lama Seohyun memejamkan matanya menikmati pelukan dari Kyuhyun. Isakan terdengar dari mulut Seohyun, ia merasa sangat bersalah pada Kyuhyun.

" Sssh..._uljimma_ Seohyunnie..kenapa kau menangis hmm?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan lembut seraya mengelus-elus punggung Seohyun.

" _Mi-mianhae_ ..hiks.._eonnie.._aku... hiks.."

" Ssst..sudahlah, aku mengerti. Bukankah kau bilang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sekarang jangan menangis ne" Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Seohyun.

Seohyun hanya bisa mengangguk kecil. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihat Seohyun yang berangsur angsur tenang dari tangisnya.

" Ah bagaimana keadaan _aegya_ di dalam sini..?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan lembut seraya mengelus perut Seohyun dengan sayang.

" ia baik-baik saja _eonnie.._" Seohyun tersenyum ke arah kyuhyun.

Semua memandang takjub pada Kyuhyun. Mereka senua tersenyum melihat hubungan KyuSeo yang ada di hadapanya. Begitulah Kyuhyun, ia gadis (udah nggak gadis lagi kali#lirik Mimi) ah mian maksudnya wanita yang memiliki hati seluas samudera(lebaaaaai). Ia bisa menerima Seohyun dengan ikhlas.

Begitulah hubungan Kyuhyun dengan Seohyun. Mereka tampak begitu akrab. Mereka selalu saling membantu dalam mengurus rumah dan anak-anak. Zhoumi menjadi tenang jika keadaan rumahnya sedamai ini. Tetapi kadang ia terlalu iri pada Seohyun. Kondisi Seohyun yang tengah hamil membuat kyuhyun begitu memperhatikan Seohyun. Zhoumi merasa iri dengan perhatian Kyuhyun yang diberikan kepada Seohyun.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa tidur hari ini, padahal hari ini aktivitasnya begitu banyak tetapi entah kenapa ia tak bisa tidur. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk kedapur membuat susu. Mungkin dengan meminum segelas susu ia bisa tertidur. Saat ia sedang meminum susunya satu teguk, ia mendengar suara derap langkah mendekatinya.

" Seohyunnie...kenapa belum tidur...?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

" ah.._eonnie,_ aku lapar. Tiba-tiba saja ingin nasi goreng kimchi yang pedas..hehe" Seohyun tersenyum salah tingkah. Kini perut Seohyun sudah membuncit, sudah sekitar empat bulan usia kandunganya.

" Aigoo..mengidam eoh? Tunggu sebentar aku akan membuatkanya" Kyuhyun bergegas menyiapkan peralatan masaknya.

" Ah tak usah _eonnie_, biar aku yang memasak sendiri saja " Seohyun mencoba mendekat kearah Kyuhyun.

" Ani, kau disitu saja _ne_...biar aku yang memasaknya " Kyuhyun tersenyum ke arah Seohyun. Seohyun akhirnya mengangguk.

.

Kyuhyun bermaksud untuk tidur. Ia memasang selimutnya untuk mengahangatkan tubuhnya. Dia hampir saja terlelap ketika tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan ranjangnya bergerak.

" _Gege_? Kenapa ada disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada suaminya yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di sampingnya dan tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

" Aku ingin tidur denganmu _chagi.."_ Zhoumi tersenyum dan memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun.

" Harusnya kau tidur bersama Seohyun, dia sedang hamil. Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba ia membutuhkanmu?" Ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengusap-usap kepala Zhoumi.

" Kenapa Kui Xian begitu menghawatirkan Seohyun? Aku sedang sakit Kui Xian.."

"Eh benarkah?" Kyuhyun menyentuh kening Zhoumi dengan punggung tanganya. Tidak panas,batin Kyuhyun.

" Aku sakit karena terlalu rindu padamu.." Zhoumi mengeratkan pelukanya pada Kyuhyun dan mulai mengusap-usapkan hidung mancungnya pada leher Kyuhyun.

" Ish..gombal..." Kyuhyun memukul ringan dada bidang Zhoumi.

"Aku serius" Zhoumi mulai memejamkan matanya, rupanya aroma tubuh sang istri membuatnya tenang dan mengantuk.

" Aku akan selalu tidur bersamamu setiap malam setelah Seohyun tertidur, kau tidak keberatan kan?" Tanya Zhoumi memandang mata Kyuhyun.

" _Ne,ne.._tidurlah. _Gege_ pasti lelah.." Kyuhyun mengecup kening Zhoumi.

" mmm..._wo ai ni_ Kui Xian" Zhoumi menggumam dengan mata terpejam.

" _Wo ye ai ni Ge_"

Zhoumi tersenyum dalam tidurnya saat mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

o0O0o

Kehidupan keluarga Zhoumi begitu membahagiakan. Kedua istri Zhoumi sangat akur dan saling meyayangi. Yah walaupun Zhoumi merasa sangat iri dengan hubungan mereka, Zhoumi merasa sedikit tersisihkan dengan adanya Seohyun. Kyuhyun begitu memperhatikanya. Bahkan Kyuhyun yang selalu mengingatkan Zhoumi untuk menemani Seohyun memeriksakan kandunganya. Kyuhyun begitu antusias menyambut kelahiran bayi yang ada di perut Seohyun.

Hari kelahiran bayi Seohyun pun tiba. Kyuhyun dan Seohyun tampak begitu bahagia. Kyuhyun mengusulkan sebuah nama Tan Minhyuk, mereka menyetujuinya. Semua tampak senang dengan kehadiran Minhyuk,termasuk Tao yang sangat gembira memiliki adik baru. Victoria tak ambil pusing dengan kehadiran adik barunya, toh itu anak Seohyun bukan anak ummanya.

Kyuhyun begitu menyayangi Minhyuk sama seperti dirinya yang begitu menyayangi Tao dan Victoria. Waktu terus berlanjut tanpa henti. Kehidupan mereka baik-naik saja, sampai Minhyuk berusia dua tahun. Pada saat Minhyuk berusia dua tahun sebuah rahasia terkuak. Minhyuk ternyata diberi kekurangan oleh Tuhan. Minhyuk tak bisa mendengar dan otomatis ia juga tak bisa berbicara. Keluarga Zhoumi begitu terpukul, termasuk Kyuhyun. Sejak saat itu entah kenapa perilaku Seohyun menjadi sedikit berubah, Seohyun tampak murung tapi Kyuhyun akan dengan senang hati mengibur Seohyun. Kyuhyun sudah menganggap Seohyun adiknya sendiri.

Seohyun mulai bekerja lagi di perusahaan Zhoumi. Kepiawaian dalam mengembangkan perusahaan Zhoumi membuatnya mendapat jabatan penting. Zhoumi tak keberatan jika Seohyun bekerja karena Zhoumi melihat bakat dalam diri Seohyun. Seohyun sibuk bekerja dan terkadang seperti melupakan Minhyuk. Untunglah ada Kyuhyun yang dengan senang hati merawat Minhyuk. Kyuhyun sangat menyayangi Minhyuk. Jika Tao belum pulang dari sekolahnya, Kyuhyun yang akan dengan senang hati menemani Minhyuk. Tao sangat menyayangi Minhyuk mereka bahkan tak bisa dipisahkan. Berbeda dengan Tao, Victoria terlihat biasa saja dan bahkan terkesan tak begitu peduli dengan Minhyuk. Terkadang jika Kyuhyun sedang sibuk memasak, Kyuhyun akan menitipkan Minhyuk pada Victoria tetapi victoria selalu menjawab " Biarkan saja Minhyuk umma, lagi pula dia tak akan mengerti apa yang aku katakan" Kyuhyun sempat kecewa dengan jawaban Victoria. Tetapi Kyuhyun tetap akan menjawab perkataan Victoria dengan lembut " Minhyuk itu anak _Appa_mu Qiannie, mana boleh kau begitu pada adikmu sendiri..". Dengan kata-kata itupun akhirnya Victoria mengalah.

Semakin hari Seohyun semakin menyibukan dirinya dikantor. Bahkan terkadang Seohyun dengan senang hati untuk menangani masalah perusahaanya yang diluar kota. Hal itu membuat Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun merasa aneh. Zhoumi pernah mencoba berbicara dengan Seohyun untuk tak begitu memaksakan diri mengurusi masalah perusahaanya. Tapi Seohyun bilang ia tak suka menunda-nunda pekerjaan. Zhoumi benar-benar tak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin Seohyun lebih sibuk dari dirinya. Kyuhyun tak tahan lagi, ia bisa menerima keinginan Seohyun untuk bekerja tapi seharusnya bisa membagi waktu. Minhyuk sangat membutuhkan kehadiran Seohyun. Kyuhyun tak keberaran jika harus merawat Minhyuk. Kyuhyun sangat senang. Tapi Minhyuk membutuhkan ibunya. Minhyuk selalu menanyakan keberadaan Seohyun, Minhyuk terkadang sangat merindukanya. Yah walaupun ia mengatakanya dengan bahasa isyarat. Kyuhyun sedih saat melihat Minhyuk sedih karena merindukan Ibunya.

Disinilah sekarang Kyuhyun, berada di kantor Seohyun. Zhoumi sedang ke China mangurusi perusahaan Ayahnya sementara. Kyuhyun mendatangi Seohyun di kantornya, ia ingin Seohyun makan malam dirumah. Kyuhyun masuk ruangan Seohyun tanpa permisi. Mata Kyuhyun membelalak dengan pandangan yang ada dihadapanya. Ia menutup mulutnya, ia tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Dihadapannya terpampang Seohyun yang sedang berada di pangkuan seorang namja. Tangan Seohyun mengalung pada leher sang namja dan bibir Seohyun dan sang namja saling bertautan. Amarah Kyuhyun tampak memuncak.

"Tan Seohyun!apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriak Kyuhyun dan mencoba memisahkan Seohyun dari namja yang tak dikenal itu.

Seohyun tampak terkejut karena Kyuhyun tiba-tiba ada di ruanganya.

" _Eon-eonnie.."_

Kyuhyun menyeret tangan Seohyun, ia menyeret Seohyun Pulang.

" Pulang sekaranga juga!" Kyuhyun terus menarik tangan Seohyun.

Seohyun mengempaskan tangan Kyuhyun dengan kasar. Kyuhyun memandang Seohyun tak percaya.

" Pulang? Kau mau melaporkanku pada Zhoumi _oppa_ kan?! Kau ingin aku diceraikanya begituu!bukankah itu yang kau inginkan dari dulu eoh!?" Seohyun membentak Kyuhyun, matanya melotot ke arah Kyuhyun.

" Jaga Ucapanmu Seohyun! Kau sudah menjadi keluarga Tan!Seharusnya kau menjaga kahormatanmu!" Kyuhyun balas berteriak.

" Menjaga kehormatan! Apa aku harus sepertimu!Berpura-pura bisa menerimaku, memaksa sebuah senyuman untuk semua orang da-" Seohyun masih berteriak.

PLAK!

" Cukup Seohyun, aku mau pulang. Aku harap kau menyusulku untuk pulang. Minhyuk merindukanmu" Kyuhyun berucap datar dan meneteskan air matanya sebelum ia beranjak dari ruang Seohyun untuk pulang.

Seohyun memegang pipinya yang memerah, ia menatap nanar punggung Kyuhyun. Seohyun menangis. Namja yang ternyata bernama Jung Yonghwa membawa Seohyun dalam pelukanya dan melontarkan kalimat-kalimat yang bisa meredakan tangisan Seohyun, sesekali Yonghwa memberikan kecupan ringan di kening Seohyun.

o0O0o

Malam telah larut. Tidak biasanya Kyuhyun telah tertidur setelah menidurkan Tao dan Minhyuk. Saat makan malam Zhoumi pulang dari China, tetapi suasana makan malam terlihat sepi, raut muka Kyuhyun tampak sendu. Zhoumi sedang mengambil air minum didapur saat terdengar pintu rumah terbuka.

" Kau sudang pulang? " Sapa Zhoumi ketika Seohyun baru saja pilang dan mengambil air minum ke dapur.

" _Ne, Oppa _sudah pulang? " Seohyun mencoba basa-basi.

" Aku pulang sebelum jam makan malam, apa pekerjaan itu terlalu membebanimu Seohyun ah?"

" _Ani oppa_, aku senang dengan pekerjaanku saat ini. Oh ya, apa Kyu _Eonnie_ mengatakan sesuatu pada _Oppa_?" Tanya Seohyun was-was.

" _Ani_, Kui Xian langsung tidur setelah menidurkan Minhyuk tadi. Ada yang aneh dengan Kui Xian, tak biasanya ia tidur lebih awal..Apa kau tahu kenapa? "

" _a-ani oppa_, aku tak ..aku tidur dulu _oppa_" Seohyun pamit kekamarnya untuk tidur.

.

Hari ini hari libur. Zhoumi dan Seohyun memutuskan untuk tidak bekerja. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan sarapanya. Minhyuk bermain bersama Tao dan Victoria bermaksud mencuci piring kotor.

" _Oppa, Eonnie,_ bisakah kita bisa bicara sebentar" Seohyun memulai kalimatnya.

" _Ne_, tentu saja" jawab Zhoumi.

" Sebelumnya aku minta maaf pada Kyu _eonnie..Mianhae eonnie_ atas kejadian tadi malam " Seohyun menundukan kepalanya.

"ap-apa yang kau bicarakan Seohyunnie, untuk apa kau minta maaf" Kyuhyun memandang takut-takut Zhoumi. Sebenarnya ia berniat merahasiakan kejadian tadi malam dari Zhoumi agar tidak ada pertengkaran di keluarga ini lagi.

Zhoumi mengernyitkan alisnya heran. Ia semakin yakin ada yang disembunyikan Kyuhyun dan Seohyun.

" Apa ada yang kalian sembunyikan dariku?" Zhoumi menatap Seohyun dan Kyuhyun bergantian.

" Semalam, pria yang Kyu _Eonnie_ lihat sedang berciuman denganku di kantor. Ia adalah _namjachinguku_, namanya Jung Yonghwa" Seohyun makin menunduk. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya.

"_MWO_? Berciuman?_namjachingu_?apa maksudnya ini?ceritakan dengan benar Seohyun ah!" Perintah Zhoumi seraya menatap Seohyun dengan tajam.

" tadi malam, Kyuhyun _eonnie_ memergokiku saat sedang berciuman dengan Yonghwa _oppa_ di ruanganku. Ia adalah _namjachinguku_ sejak tujuh tahun lalu,,"

"_Mwo_? Itu berarti sebelum kau menikah dengan Mimi-ge kan? " Giliran Kyuhyun yang bertanya.

" _Ne,_ benar sekali _eonnie._"

" _Mianhae,_ karena aku kau harus berpisah dengan Yonghwa " Ada nada sesal dalam kalimat Zhoumi.

" _Ani_...harusnya aku yang meminta maaf pada kalian semua." Seohyun menghela nafa sejenak. " Sebenarnya Minhyuk bukanlah anak dari Zhoumi _oppa_, Minhyuk..anakku dan Yonghwa oppa.."

" _Mwo!_ apa maksudmu seo?" Zhoumi agak emosi mendengarnya.

" Kami berpacaran cukup lama, tetapi orang tuaku tidak pernah setuju dengan hubungan kami. Yonghwa tidak memiliki pekerjaan yang tetap saat itu, jadi _Umma_-ku tak suka. Aku hamil, aku berharap Ibuku mau menerima hubunganku dengan Yonghwa oppa dengan kehamilanku. Tapi ibuku justru sangat murka, lalu ibuku menyarankanku untuk memanfaatkan keadaan Zhoumi _oppa_ yang sendirian. Aku tidak mau..hiks.." Seohyun menangis, Kyuhyun mengelus punggungnya. " Aku tidak mau..tapi..hiks...ibuku mengancamku akan membunuh Yonghwa _oppa_ dan Minhyuk saat itu. Aku..aku..hiks..hiks..aku tak punya pilihan saat itu. Aku tak dapat berbuat apa-apa...hiks...Maafkan aku..._mianhae..jeongmal Mianhae_..hiks..". Kyuhyun memeluk Seohyun dengan erat ia ikut menangis mendengar apa yang diceritakan Seohyun.

" Aku akan menceraikanmu!" Ucap Zhoumi tegas dan datar.

Seohyun memandang Zhoumi dengan matanya yang masih berair.

"Mimi...sebai-"

"Dia memanfaatkan kondisi kita Kui Xian, dan dia membuat kita semua sakit hati. Dan membuatmu pernah membenciku.." Zhoumi meninggalkan ruang makan. Seohyun semakin terisak. Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan.

'SShh.. jangan menangis Seo..aku akan berbicara dengan Mimi-ge"

" _Aniyo_ _eonnie_, aku sudah tahu akan berakhir seperti ini. Aku sudah siap jika harus bercerai dengan Zhoumi _oppa_" Seohyun tersenyum dalam tangisnya.

TING TONG

Kyuhyun bergegas membukakan pintu.

" Kau!" Tunjuk Kyuhyun pada namja yang ada di depanya.

" _Anyeong.._Jung Yonghwa_ Imnida_" Yonghwa membungkukan badannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae _noona_, apa aku mengejutkanmu? Ah aku bermaksud menjemput Seohyun dan Minhyuk, anaku" Yonghwa tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun. Muka Author sontak memerah mendapatkan senyuman manis dari Yonghwa#plak!

" eh, menjemput Seo dan Minhyuk?apa maksudnya?" tanya Kyuhyun memasang pose berfikirnya yang imut. Seohyun datang mengampiri Yonghwa dan Kyuhyun.

" Aku akan pergi dari rumah ini membawa Minhyuk, _eonnie_. Dan aku akan segera mengurus perceraianku dengan Zhoumi _oppa_" Jawab Seohyun sembari tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun.

" Itu bagus, ah kau Yonghwa? Kau bahkan kini sudah menjadi rekan bisnisku.. " Zhoumi menyahut. Yonghwa membungkukan badanya pada Zhoumi.

" _Ne_, senang bertemu dengan anda Zhoumi-_ssi_"

" _Gege.." _Kyuhyun memasang tampang memelasnya.

Seohyun kedalam dan beberapa menit kemudian muncul kembali bersama Minhyuk dalam gendonganya, Tao mengikuti dibelakang Seohyun.

" Tadi malam aku sudah mengepak barang-barang kami " Seohyun menjelaskan. Yonghwa dengan sigap membantu membawa koper Seohyun dan Minhyuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Kyuhyun memandang Minhyuk dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

" _Yak_! Apa-apaan ini! Kalian mau memisahkanku dengan Minhyuk eoh!" Kyuhyun menangis, membentak Seohyun, Yonghwa dan Zhoumi.

" Aaaaaaaaa.." Minhyuk mencoba meraih Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung merebut minhyuk dari gendongan Seohyun.

" Memangnya Minhyuk mau kemana _Umma_? " tanya Tao yang masih tak mengerti.

" Ia akan tinggal dengan Seo-_umma_ dan Yonghwa _ahjussi._." Zhoumi menjawab pertanyaan anaknya.

" _Aniya_!mereka mau mengambil Minhyuk dari _Umma_ Tao!Hiks..." Tangis Kyuhyun pecah. Kyuhyun segera membawa Minhyuk ke kamarnya dan menguncinya.

" Huweeeeeeeeeeeee...kalian tak boleh memisahkanku dari Minhyuk hiks...wuuuuuuuu...hhuhuhu..hiks.." terdengar Tangis Kyuhyun dari dalam kamarnya.

Zhoumi mencoba mengetuk kamar Kyuhyun dan berbicara dengan Kyuhyun.

" Tapi Seohyun itu ibu kandung Minhyuk Kui Xian..Ia yang melahirkanya " Ucap Zhoumi mencoba membujuk istrinya keluar kamar.

" Aku juga ibunya _Mi-ge_!hiks..kalian tega sekali memisahkan anak dari ibunya hiks.." Kyuhyun menyahut. Semua yang ada di sana sweatdrop, bukankah kalau seperti ini Kyuhyun yang memisahkan anak dari ibunya.

" _anooo_ , aku tidak bermaksud begitu _eonnie_. _Eonnie_ masih bisa bermain bersama Minhyuk kok " Seohyun mencoba membantu membujuk Kyuhyun.

" Itu benar _Noona_, kami akan sering main kesini bersama Minhyuk. Dan jika _Noona_ begitu merindukan Minhyuk, _Noona_ bisa menelponku. Kami akan mengantarkan Minhyuk kesini langsung.." Yonghwa ikut-ikutan.

" Menelpon Seohyun, tak ku ijinkan Kui Xian menelponmu atau sebaliknya " Timpal Zhoumi yang kurang suka dengan perkataan Yonghwa tadi. Ia sedikit tak suka.

Yonghwa nyengir takut-takut pada Zhoumi.

" _Yaksok_?" ucap Kyuhyun dalam kamarnya seperti anak kecil.

" _Ne_ kami berjanji..." Jawab Seohyun.

" Aaaaa" minhyuk bermaksud memanggil Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggendong Minhyuk. Minhyuk memegang kedua pipi Kyuhyun dengan kedua tanganya yang mungil lalu mengecup hidung dan bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang, ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan menyerahan Minhyuk pada Seohyun. Seohyun tersenyum senang.

" kalian tak boleh menelantarkannya, aku akan menculiknya jika kalian melakukanya " Ancam kyuhyun menatap tajam pada Seohyun dan Yonghwa. Semua yang ada disana tertawa melihat tingkah kekanakan Kyuhyun.

" Baiklah...kami pergi dulu _eonnie_ " Pamit Seohyun pada Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi.

" _Ne_, hati-hati.." Zhoumi tersenyum mengantarkan kepergian YongSeo. Kyuhyun masih saja menangis. Zhoumi melingkarkan lenganya di pinggang Kyuhyun kemudian membawanya kedekapanya. Kyuhyun merenbahkan kepalanya di dada bidang Zhoumi.

" Hiks ... hiks..Minhyukie..hiks.." Kyuhyun masih saja menangisi kepergian Minhyuk.

Zhoumi mengecup puncak kepala Kyuhyun dan mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi mulus Kyuhyun.

" Masih sedih hemmm?" Zhoumi bertanya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dalam dekapan Zhoumi.

" Aku tahu caranya membuatmu tak sedih karena Minhyuk lagi.."

" Eh bagaimana?"

" Ayo kita buat adik untuk Tao, aku yakin jika ada bayi kau tidak akan kesepian " Zhoumi langsung mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun di pundaknya seperti mengangkat karung beras menuju kamarnya dan Kyuhyun.

" _Yak! Mimi-ge_ turunkan aku! " Kyuhyun berusaha berontak dari gendongan Zhoumi tapi tak berhasil.

" _Ani_, kau bahkan tak boleh keluar dari kamar seharian ini!" Perintah Zhoumi mutlak. Kyuhyun memikirkan cara bagaimana agar ia bisa selamat dari koala merah yang sedang kumat mesumnya.

" _Yak!_dasar koala mesum!" Kyuhyun masih mencoba berontak.

" Ah Tao jangan dekati kamar _umma_ dan _Appa_. Jika mendengar suara-suara aneh biarkan saja _ne. Appa_ dan _Umma_ akan membuat adik untukmu, mengerti." Zhoumi langsung memasuki kamarnya yang ia tempati dengan Kyuhyun.

" _Ne Appa!_ Asiiiiiiiiiik!" Ucap Tao girang tanpa tahu ummanya sudah berdebar-debar.

Sementara Victoria hanya bisa menepuk keningnya melihat tingkah Appanya yang begitu frontal.

END

**A/N : Haloooooooooooooooooooooo, ane kembali lagi membawa chap trakhir ni,hehehe**

**Mianhae ne, ane kagak bermaksud membuat reader sedih atopun marah sama Seohyun.**

**Seohyun nggak jahat ko sama Kyu dalam Ff ini, Cuma dia terpaksa ajah. Padahal tadinya ane pikir bakal pada protes karna Ffnya ngebosenin eh ternyata malah banyak yang ngga suka aku masukin Seohyun disini.**

**Oke ane juga post FF WonKyu Request-an dari temen ane Choihyun93,hehehe**

**Mungkin ini akan menjadi FF ane yang terakhir di FFn pada tahun ini.**

**Untuk selanjutnya ane mau semi hiatus sampai bulan juni Insya Alloh ^^**

**Terima kasih buat reader yang selalu merespon tulisan ane, review kalianlah yang sanggup membangun semangat ane dan kadang juga merubah pikiran ane untuk nggak discontinue Terimakasih ya reader tercintah #kecup reader atu-atu**

**.**

**ini balesan reviewnya ^^**

.

**dewdew90**

Habis ini begitu chingu^^hehehe

Kyuhyun? Sadar tuh#tunjuk Kyuhyun

Zhoumi dan Seohyun mereka baik-baik aja tu,tadi Zhoumi baru bobo ti kamar ane lho..hehe#di gampar Kyu

.

**zakurafrezee**

Yang aku lakukan?apa ya? Ane lupa chingu hehehe,

Ya mau gimana lagi abis ane bingung mau siapa yang dimasukun,tadinya si mau ane tapi entar readerdeul pada nggak terima

Cup,cup,cup, jangan nangis Chingu...aku kasih kolornya Kyuhyun mau?hehehe

.

**astri**

Jangan sedih dong chingu, nanti aku ikutan sedih..

Ini uda lanjut, mian lama ^^

.

**HaeUKE**

Coba guyur aja Kyu pake air siapa tahu bangun chingu,hehehe

Udah tahu jawabanya kan?

.

**Melodyatlantick**

Tenang aja chingu, kalaupun Kyu uda nggak suka ama Mimi, ane mau ko nerima Mimi. Jadi Mimi nggak sama Seohyun pada akhirnya,kekeke

.

**Sparkyu**

Enggak hamil beneran lah Chingu, kalo hamil beneran sih..bisa di tendang dari SNSD dong Chingu,hehehe XP

.

**sparkyu**

ini udah lanjut ^^

.

**rikha-chan**

hehehe, sebenernya pengen di panjangin tapi waktunya nggak memungkinkan Chingu..hehehe

emm..ini bisa di katakan happy end nggak ya?hehehe

.

**Lee Sica**

Terserah ane dong mau masukin siapa#Dirajam

Hehehe, tadinya sih mau munculin ane di FF ini, tapi takut chingu mewek jadi kagak jadi dah,kekeke

#tangkep bom atom

#lemparin lagi ke Lee Sica,kekeke

Bukan kuasa ane musnahin Si Seo,kekeke

Widih mau mutilasi Mimi?emang berani Cingu berhadapan ama raja setan imut macem Kyuhyun?nanti Chingu di panggang lhoh ama Kyu,kekeke

Jangan kebanyakan ngambek Chingu, nanti keriputnya nambah lhoh#pasang tampang inosen

.

**MhiaKyu**

Mianhae uda bikin nangis hehehe, ane nggak bermaksud...

Zhoumi nggak bener2 nglakuin itu kok , kan Mimi sayang Kyuhyun.

Ah ne, makasih uda review^^

Anoo, apakah nama FB chingu Mhia Irham? Kayaknya kita tetmenan,hehehehe

Ini udah lanjut^^

.

**Xoxoxo**

Ini udah lanjut^^

.

**Minta Reviewnya Pliiiiiiiiiiiiis ^^**


End file.
